Secrets Untold
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Abigail is Sam and Dean's cousin. There are secrets about her that will soon be revealed. Starts in season two and progresses from there. Eventual CastielxOC
1. Chapter 1

I heard the crunch of gravel from my second floor bedroom, the home I lived in was over one hundred years old but stood proud and long through the years. I went into the room beside my own and saw a shiny black '67 Impala pull up into the parking area in front of the house. My foster parent weren't home so it was just me and my yellow kitty, Duckie. I furrowed my brows as two men to be in their early thirties climb out. The brown haired one looked at the address and looked to the black haired one and nodded.

The darker one nodded and went to the porch I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the spiral steps that led down into the living room and through the hall past the guinea pigs and hermit crab through the dining room and kitchen to the door where the two men stood. I could see them through the mostly glass door. I toyed with the dragon claw pendant on my necklace as I opened the door to them.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We're looking for our cousin, Abigail; do you know where she is?" Dean asked, my heart stopped, I had family?

"I'm Abbi." I told him quietly. Dean looked to his taller brother, kinda wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well hey Abbi, I'm your cousin Dean. Can we take a quick walk?" Dean asked.

"I'm not supposed to go anywhere unless my foster mom is home." I told him. He smiled charmingly.

"Well, I'm your oldest kin, so technically that makes me your legal guardian." He replied. I sighed.

"Then where were you when I was four when I had to go into foster care?" I asked him in return. Dean looked to the ground.

"Listen, Abigail. Just take a walk with us, okay? We'll explain everything eventually. Just get some shoes on and a jacket, please?" Sam spoke up. I looked at him; he looked kindred, sincere, whilst Dean reminded me of a con man.

"Sure. Come on in while you wait." I told them, stepping away from the door. I went upstairs pulled on my boots and my hoodie. I walked downstairs and saw Sam and Dean in the hall, Dean was poking at my foster mother's guinea pigs.

"Careful they bite." As I warned him, the patchy guinea pig leapt forth and took a bite out of Dean. He jerked back, giving the guinea pig a glare. I rolled my eyes. I felt something soft and furry rub against my leg. I looked down and saw my orange cat Duckie. I smiled.

"Hey pretty girl." I said and picked her up. Dean looked at the cat.

"Is she yours?" He asked, I looked at him and nodded, Dean looked to Sam. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with that, Dean?" I asked him, challenging him. He looked at me with a sort of satisfaction.

"Come on, let's get to that walk." Dean said. I put down Duckie and followed my cousins outside. I tightened my hoodie around me and zipped it up, the late October wind blew the few strands that had fallen out of my ponytail into my face. I hissed somewhat and tucked the golden strands back behind my ears.

We were a ways down the road when Dean started to talk, I was lagging behind them. The two were talking amongst themselves. I watched them intently, they had a brief argument, I could tell by their body language, but their voices were too low to hear what they were saying. Sam slowed down and started to walk beside me.

"Abbi, listen, Dean and I, we came to take you from here, and live with us." He said, slow, like he was talking to a child.

"I kind of figured that." I said. Sam looked down at me.

"I don't know if Dean will let you bring your cat. He doesn't like having animals in his car." Sam said, as though trying to get through my tough outer shell and at the soft inner core by poking around to see what hurt me.

"If Duckie can't come I'm not coming, take it or leave it, Dean." I said, loud enough so he could hear me. He turned around.

"Does said cat have a carrier?" Dean asked snootily. I met eyes with him and nodded.

"Then she can come. But what on earth made you name your cat Duckie?" He asked, I smiled at him.

"I also want a Calico cat named Pickles, I just like weird names. When I write my nickname, I write it with an 'I' instead of a 'y.' Unusual is my thing." I told him, he took it with another somewhat impressed look.

"Yep you're a Winchester alright." He said. I rolled my eyes. We turned around and started walking back to the house. Crossing the road to the driveway I saw a cop car, and my foster mother, Miracle. I smiled and her and ran up the drive way to her.

"I'm fine, Miracle. I was with my cousins! We were on a walk. I guess I should've left a note for you." I told her. She only let out a sob and hugged me tightly.

"I was scared baby." She said quietly. I nodded and hugged her back.

"I'm okay, Miracle," I turned to Sam and Dean, the sheriff's deputy had stopped them from approaching me and Miracle.

"Those are your cousins, baby? I suppose they came to take you into their custody. I knew this wouldn't last. It's okay, Murphy, let them boys come over here so I can take them inside and talk!" Miracle called to the deputy. He nodded and turned to the side, Sam and Dean came over to us and Miracle shook their hands. She faltered when she shook Sam's hand, I narrowed my eyes somewhat.

"I'll go on inside and you can get the papers, Sam, since you're better with the whole legal system and such." Dean said, thumping his brother's shoulder. Sam gave him a somewhat sassy look. I smiled.

"I'll stay out here with you, Sam." I told him. He looked at me with those kind chocolate eyes and smiled. I decided I liked him, a lot. Sam opened the car door and ducked inside I walked over to the sexy classic Impala and leaned against it lightly.

"This is a real nice car. You guys take real good care of it. There's an Impala maybe a year older down the road, just sitting out in the front yard, rusting. Every time I see that poor car my heart breaks." I told Sam.

"Yeah, you and Dean are going to get along fine." Sam said simply. I smiled, laughing at the small curt comment.

"You think cuz so far it seems like we're butting heads." I told him, Sam smiled.

"That's Dean for you." He replied. I smiled, Sam stood up, a thin stack of papers in his hands. He closed the door and I lead the way inside. I was greeted by Duckie who meowed and rubbed against my legs. I smiled, crouching down I petted her impossibly soft fur. Her fur had kept the same texture as kitten fuzz but had changed into the full grown cat hair. I loved my Duckie very much.

I followed Sam into the living room where I sat down next to Miracle. She gave me a quick hug. My loving foster mother pulled back, petting my golden hair with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I wish I could keep you, you beautiful little angel, but, I feel Sam and Dean are going t be just fine at taking care of you. But I do want you to have this." She stood up and went over to her wallet and pulled out a card.

"Here just in case you three get low on funds, I'm basically an untapped well. I've been saving and investing my whole life, waiting for the right person to hand it out to." Miracle told me, I smiled, tears in my eyes. I stood up and hugged her. She was the best mother I ever had. Sam and Dean stayed for the night; we were leaving in the morning.

I was getting packed and ready to go the next morning, Duckie asleep in her carrier. I heard someone coming up the steps. I was looking at a picture of me and one of my foster brothers. He had given me the necklace I now wore. He had been adopted.

"You ready to go, Abs?" I heard Dean's voice. I turned around, nodding.

"Yeah, sure." I said, Dean grabbed my bag and I picked up Duckie's carrier and we went downstairs. Miracle stood at the base of the steps I put Duckie down and hugged Miracle.

"Thank you so much, for being my mother, Miracle." I told her. She laughed some and rocked us gently.

"You're welcome baby, and if you ever want to come see me, don't be a stranger, ya hear?" She told me with her lulling southern charm.

"I understand." I told her. She let me go I picked Duckie and followed Sam and Dean outside and into the car. Pulling out I watched the majestic old house shrink into the horizon. I felt eyes on the back of my neck. Turning around I found it was Dean who was glimpsing at me from the road.

"I just have one thing to say to you as a warning, Abs. Things are gunna get crazy." He told me.


	2. Chapter 2

I had fallen asleep about two hours into the journey. Dean had told me we were going to South Dakota, to their, our, Uncle Bobby's. I was living in South Carolina, so it was going to be a long drive. I had unbuckled my seatbelt and, my legs were spread out across the back seat and my back was against the threshold of the car.

I woke up when we hit a bump.

"Dean, what was the point of taking her in if we aren't going to at least teach her to hunt?" Sam asked, I kept quiet, my eyes closed, pretending I was still asleep, this sounded interesting...

"The whole reason we took her in is so we can protect her, Abbi is our only blood relative left. We have to protect her no matter what. Dad said so." Dean replied.

"If Dad was so obsessed with keeping her safe why didn't he just take her in himself instead of dumping her on us?" Sam asked, he didn't mean it in a cold way, but it was still hurtful.

"Okay, number one, he didn't dump her on us. I've been checking on Abbi ever since Dad told me about her. We never met her because her mother was the freak of the family and Dad's family didn't take it too well when she got pregnant before marriage. They disowned her. He told me about Abbi when she was say, ten, we were in town and he decided to see if she was okay. I've been checking in on her every three months. Number two, Dad did the best he could with us and sure we turned out just fine. But a girl, Sam, he has no experience with taking care of little girls." Dean said.

"Trust me I like Abbi I think she's going to be great, but we do?" Sam asked in return. That was when I decided to pop into the conversation.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty independent, I can take care of myself, you do can do whatever it is you do and you have nothing to worry about." I said, they both jumped slightly, Sam looked to me.

"What do you mean by hunting anyways? I can hunt I've lived with a few rednecks in my day." I told them. Sam looked to Dean.

"We'll explain when we've gotten settled at Bobby's." Dean said, looking in the rear view mirror I gave him one my finest concentrated 'whatever' looks and looked outside, watching the grassy knolls fly by.  
"So where are we?" I asked them.

"Somewhere in Illinois, we're about halfway there." Sam told me, turning back to look at me. I nodded and checked on Duckie. She was still asleep. I smiled, laughing a little. She was THE MOST laid back cat I had ever seen, one of the many reasons why I loved her.

"So what do you listen to?" Dean asked, giving me a quick glimpse via the rear view mirror. I looked at him from my caged kitty.

"Anything basically." I said curtly, Dean shrugged and pulled a tape from the glove compartment and shoved it in the tape player. Metallica started to play softly. I nodded a little and allowed my head to bob along to the music lightly.

After passing two more state lines we finally and driving for another hundred miles or so Dean pulled off of the highway and onto a tight little back road and drove for fifteen minutes. After that he pulled into a place that was called Singer Salvage Yard. We got out as we came up to a mismatching two story house that looked like it had definitely seen better days.

"Alright crew, everyone out!" Dean said, Sam had passed out long since. Dean smacked Sam in the chest. Sam woke with a start I smiled and giggled some; Dean caught this and smiled himself. It felt…right, being with my cousins.

I got out of the car, slinging my bag over my shoulder and rounded the car and opened the opposing passenger door and grabbed Duckie's carrier. We walked up the steps and Dean lead the way in. The house was messy, but had a lulling homey charm to it. We walked through a kitchen and into a study. A man about in his mid to late fifties sat behind a desk, buried in a book.

"Hey Bobby, we got Abbi." Dean said, walking into the living room/office. The man looked up. I smiled at him and gave him a greeting wave. I liked this man immediately.

"Good, now that the family's together, you got yourselves a job, vamp nest in Red Lodge, Montana." My interest was immediately sparked.

"Vamp as in vampires?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"Well yeah, what else does vamp mean?" Bobby asked, Dean and Sam cleared their throats uncomfortably.

"Awesome, when can we go?" I asked. Dean looked at me as if I had grown a second head. I gave him a look back.

"What?" I asked him.

"What, no? Oh my God, vampires exist? Or Holy crap you're off you're rocker old man?" Dean asked. I laughed.

"No. When I was twelve I was taken in by a family of shape shifters that wanted to kill me, it sparked my interest in the supernatural. I've known the things that go bump in the night have existed for two years now." I told him. Dean smiled, laughing.

"How the hell did you escape?" He asked.

"The mom got attached to me. She snuck me out the night before the rest of them were going to kill me." I told him, Dean looked surprised.

"A monster with a soul, now that's a new one." Dean said snootily, looked to Sam, the younger Winchester shrugged.

"Well its true, believe it or not, so do I get to come on the vamp hunt or not?" I asked him. Dean looked at me.

"No, you're just a kid." He said. I glared.

"What! Then why not wait until I was old enough to come get me!" I asked him. Dean looked to the roof, giving off an exasperated feel, like he's had this argument before.

"Because of the exact reason you started looking into the supernatural, Abbi. Monsters. You were damn lucky to get away from those shape shifters before, and I doubt that it will happen again. We need to keep you with someone who knows how to protect you until you can do it yourself. Bobby's going to train you and teach you everything you need to know. As soon as you know everything we know and know how to shoot, we'll let you come, until then you're going to stay here." He said firmly, as though it would end the conversation.

"Well you guys are in luck, I can already shoot, I'm an archer." I told them. Dean spanned his arms out, nodding in a type of pissed off yet impressed way.

"Good, we can use that, but not now, Abbi, end of discussion." Dean said. I opened my mouth to reply, but I stopped.

"Alright." I said quietly.

"There's a girl." Dean said with a smart ass attitude, I put Duckie down, I turned to Bobby.

"What do you think about cats, Bobby?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look and saw the cat looking up at him through the slots in the cage door.

"We tried Bobby, but she said she wasn't coming unless Duckie could come." Sam said. Bobby looked from me to Sam, then back again.

"I take it your hard headed." He said. I nodded.

"Well this should be fun." Bobby said. "I'll go ahead and show you a room." Bobby told me heading to the flight of steps. I picked up Duckie and I followed him.

"The cat stays off the tables; I don't think I got any furniture that I should be worrying about so she can get on the couches and things." Bobby said as we walked up the steps.

"She's declawed so you don't have to worry about her tearing up your furniture." I interrupted him.

"I ain't cleaning no litter box. So you better be on top of that girl." He told me. He seemed a bit bitter, but I could tell there was a soft inner side to him.

"Yes sir." I told him as we got on the second floor. We walked down the hall and turned right and came to a room on the end of the corridor.

"Here's your room, it ain't nothing fancy, but I guess there won't be anything wrong in your personalizing the place. I need to go ask Dean what he's gunna do for school." He said starting down the hall again.

"Don't worry about it, I kinda already graduated." I told him, Bobby stopped and turned around.

"Get outta here, you're only fourteen." He told me.

"I'm a genius, by national standards….. I have my diploma if you want to see it." I told him, going into my satchel, ignoring my art supplies I pulled out my framed high school diploma and walked down the hall and handed it to Bobby, he looked at it with a surprised look on his face.

"Well we got a resident genius here then. You tell the boys that?" He asked me, giving me back my diploma after he was certain that it was real. I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"They didn't ask, I don't usually tell people unless they need to know, I'm not about to go deal with a bunch of idiotic horny teenagers for another who knows how long for no freaking reason." I told him. Bobby laughed and smiled.

"I like you kid."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the dull grey room; the sun light was filtering in through the dusty window. I heard shuffling down the hall and the door was open. I threw my feet over the edge on put on my day clothes. Walking down the hall and then the stairs I came into the den, Sam and Dean were at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, Bobby was facing the stove. I walked in and sat down at the table.

"So how was your first night at the Singer residence, Abs?" Dean asked me. I gave him a drowsy look.

"It was okay, I'm used to sleeping on a better bed, but I'm sure I'll get used to it." I told him. Dean smiled.

"Atta girl!" Dean said proudly. I gave him a weird look.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said and went back to his breakfast. I looked to Sam, then to Bobby as he turned around. He handed me a plate across the table.

"Hope you like grits, girl." He said curtly. I loved grits. I smiled and thanked him, he turned around and went back to his food, fixing himself a plate and sitting down opposing me.

"So when are you two heading out?" I asked Sam and Dean.

"We've already gotten the car packed and ready to go, so we're leaving after we finish breakfast." Sam told me. I nodded. Digging into my food quietly, I listened in as Bobby gave Sam and Dean a few more details on the job.

"It started as an odd ball decapitation with a scythe, I thought that was a little weird so I checked in a little more, the medical report on the autopsy said that there was an abnormal anomaly with the corpse's teeth, she had retractable fangs. So obviously there is another hunter around, but you two should go see if he needs any help." Bobby told them, Sam and Dean nodded. They finished their breakfast shortly after and stood.

"See ya, Abs." Dean said, he was unusually friendly, I smiled at him though.

"Bye guys!" I said, Dean headed out, though Sam lingered.

"Bye Abbi." He said. I gave him a curious look. He was acting weird. The door slammed shut behind them and I was left alone with Bobby.

"So you're an archer?" Bobby asked, breaking the silence. I looked up at him as I stabbed some of my eggs.

"Yeah, I was best in the high school." I told him. He nodded.

"You got the Winchester talent for shooting. What else do you do? Since you're a genius and all?" He asked, his eyes sparkled with interest. I smile.

"I'm an artist. I draw people; I've drawn complete strangers before, just because they had an interesting face. I hardly draw from my mind. I write a little. I drew the characters in my story. You wanna see?" I asked him.

"Eat your breakfast first." He told me and went back to his food. I knew he was just a big softie. It made me smile.

"I barely remembering my mother mentioning John Winchester, but I never remember her mentioning a Bobby." I told him, he looked back at me.

"I'm their metaphorical uncle. Might as well be their dad, I raised those boys for a spell when they were young 'uns." He told me. I nodded. We finished our breakfast in silence. I stood and took my plate to the sink, washing it I placed it in the dish drainer and ran back upstairs I picked up my bag and brought it downstairs with me. I sat down on the opposing side of Bobby in the study I pulled out my sketch book and handed it to him.

"Those are the people I've seen. I drew the mother shape shifter too, if you want to see the characters I'll show you." I told him. He opened the note book and his eyes kinda bugged out of his skull.

"Damn girl, this is like looking at a photo graph." He said, looking back at me, I blushed slightly, smiling.

"Thanks."

"How long have you been drawing?" He asked me.

"A really long time. I was drawing when my birth mother was still alive; I remember her telling someone I was going to be a prodigy." I told Bobby.

"I take it you got the Winchester bad luck too? How old were you when your Ma died, if you don't mind me asking." He asked, truth was I didn't, I didn't miss my mother at all, I couldn't even remember what she looked like.

"I was four, she was engaged and everything. The entire family but me died." I said quietly. Bobby flipped through the pictures.

"Why not you, what happened?" He asked me.

"It was a man, I was locked in a closet, the details aren't even there I remember from doing research about who I was in middle school, the foster care agent told me what happened." I told him.

"The only mother I really cared about was Miracle. I never really got close to anyone. If that family of shape shifters wasn't a family of shape shifters, I probably would've cared a lot for the mother." I told him, Bobby nodded. Then stopped on a picture.

"This is John Winchester, when did you draw this?" Bobby asked, looking at me. I looked at the picture and flipped over the page, pointing to the date.

"Last year, he confronted me when I was at a café." I told Bobby, "He had the kindest eyes. That's why I drew him. He didn't tell me his name. I asked him to sign it on the corner, like I always do, but he refused. I thought it was strange." I told him. Bobby gave a slight frown.

"Hmm, you're real good, Abbi." He told me, calling me by my name for the first time, instead of 'girl.' I smiled.

"This might even come in handy if the boys ever take you out to hunt." Bobby said. I raised an eyebrow.

"How?" I asked him, right then, Duckie jumped into my lap, demanding my attention. Bobby gave the cat a look.

"In case there's ever a living witness and they can tell you what they saw. Like a sketch artist, you think you could do that?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I did it for the police once actually. Don't ask how, that's a LONG story." I told him, Bobby just laughed.

"You've done just about everything ain't you?" He asked, I smiled, shrugging some.

"Quite possibly yes." I told him. Duckie head butted me in the stomach lightly, I rolled my eyes.

"You spoiled rotten cat." I told her, scratching under her chin, she started to purr and closed her eyes.

"So when are we going to start the whole training thing?" I asked Bobby, looking back to him.

"I guess tomorrow, I want you to get used to this place, know it. Because that junk yard out there is your training arena." Bobby told me.

"So go explore it, I don't expect you to know the place like the back of your hand, but I want you familiar with it." He told me, closing my sketch book and handing it to me. I nodded.

"I saw a big garage in the middle of the junk yard, is there a way to get to the top of that place?" I asked him.

"There's a fire escape on the side of the building that goes down from the roof, why?" He asked.

"Since it's in the middle of the junk yard, I could stand up there and make a map." I told him, Bobby squinted at me.

"You are a little genius, girl." He told me, I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking out into the junk yard, Duckie strutting right along beside me, I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I walked past countless towers of cars. Coming to the garage I didn't immediately see the fire escape, so I went around and saw I haphazard looked set of platforms and steps. I shrugged, looking to Duckie.

"What's life without a few risks?" I asked her, she looked at me and mewed I went over and took the first set up steps up the side of the building, picking up speed as I went along, the fire escape shook enough for me to feel the vibrations but not freak me out any.

I got up on the flat roof of the garage and did a three sixty turn, I could see the entire property up to the road in the east and a stream in the west, in the south was Bobby's house, at the north was the entrance into the junk yard, good start. I sat down and got my supplies out to draw. Duckie purred at my side, enjoying the late mid fall weather, I smiled and pet her briefly.

After a few hours I had everything done, so I stood, walking across the building roof and went back down to the ground level, studying my map, it looked like a legit map, made me smile for a second. I checked the time, 11:48 AM. Whatever. Walking amongst the towers of cars I looked around, looking for good hiding places.

The back of my neck started to prickle uncomfortably. I slapped my hand on the back of my neck and turned around swiftly. I saw no one, looking from one side of the path to the other.

"Who's there?" I called, walking back down the path. I began brooding out of frustration.

"Bobby, is that you?" I called. My instincts told me to run, but if it was a test by Bobby, I was pretty sure I would fail if I ran. I walked around the corner and looked down both of the trails. Nothing. I frowned. I called Duckie to me and headed back to the house. I followed my map and before I knew it I was standing in front of the house. Walking up the steps went inside and found Bobby sitting in the study, buried in a book again.

"Were you just outside, Bobby?" I asked him, walking into the study; he looked up, giving me an odd look.

"No, why?" He asked.

"I felt like someone was out there, I looked but no one was there." I told him, hoping that wouldn't worry him any. He gave me a weird look. Bobby leaned over and opened a drawer.

"Keep this on you, no matter what, never _ever _take it off you, ya hear me girl?" He said, holding his palm out to me, a small black charm was in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you when I think you need to know, until then, just keep it on you." Bobby told me. I nodded and slid it into my pocket.

I went back up the stairs and to my room; I kept the map out and studied it, memorizing the places where I had marked as the best hiding places, the best vantage points. Every nook and cranny was committed to memory.

I pull out my sketch pad and begin to draw Sam and Dean in the Impala. I was thinking about giving it to them, when they came back. I hoped they would like it. I kinda drew myself into the picture. I didn't know about that part. I took it as accepting my destiny. I was a Winchester, and I was going to hunt.

I look a little bit older in the picture than I did in real life, to show that I was fine with waiting that I was going to become a good hunter and train. Bobby knocked on the door frame. I looked up, putting the sketch book to the side.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I'm about to sweep the junk yard with an EMF detector. I want you to come with me. It'll be your intro to the hunting life." He told me. I nodded and stood off the bed. I walked over to my boots and pulled them on, then followed Bobby down the hall and stairs. Bobby walked into the study and grabbed a sawed off shot gun.

"It has rock salt rounds in it, if there is a spirit, you need to shoot it. You know how to cock a shot gun, right?" He asked.

"I know how to handle a gun, Bobby. Like I said, I've lived with a few rednecks in my day." I told him. He nodded.

"Good. You might be better at this then what we thought." He told me as we walked out into the junk yard.

He pulled out what I took as the EMF detector and pulled the antenna to full length and started walking.

"Where did you feel that presence, Abbi?" He asked. I pulled out my map like the little nerd I was and looked at where I had marked with a question mark.

"Isle 10, section 3. So we go down ten of those car piles and down three and we should be where I felt it." I told him, Bobby was looking at me with an impressed look.

"You're smarter than me, Sam, and Dean put together. You put coordinates on that too? You're gunna make a damn fine hunter." He said. I smiled, laughing a little.

"Thanks Bobby." I told him. We walked down the aisles of cars stacked upon cars until we got to the tenth one. We then turned into that one. I readied myself for the possible attack. We swept the third section between the miniature roads that cut through the isle.

"Well, there isn't any EMF, but that doesn't mean there wasn't anything here." He told me as we were walking back to the house.

"What do you think it was?" I asked him, the shot gun down by my side.

"I don't know, I'll check into it. Be careful until I'm sure it WAS just your imagination or it actually is something and we've killed it. Just because of this little incident, I'll put off your training. If it takes long enough, you can go out with Sam or Dean if we haven't taken care of it by the time they get back. How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen." I told him.

"What's the sign you were born under?" He asked after.

"I'm a Virgo." I told him.

"You were born in 1992 so you were born in the year of the monkey. I guess that's a good start for research, if I can't find anything with that I'll figure something else out." He told me, when we got back in I went back upstairs and stopped as I walked into my bedroom. An expensive bow and a set of arrows lay on my bed. I hadn't brought my own because I could only bring one bag, Duckie had been pushing it, so I had to choose between my archery set and Duckie.

I ran downstairs and grabbed Bobby ran back upstairs with Bobby in tow. I pulled him into my room and pointed at the archery set.

"I didn't bring my set, I came in here and they were laying on the bed." Bobby gave me a suspicious look. He walked into my room and picked up what looked to be a card.

"To my Puppy, from Daddy." He read it. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"My father died when I was four. Someone is messing with me." I told him, Bobby gave me the card.

"He didn't even call me Puppy, he called me Princess." I said turning the card over vigorously. The card itself was in the form of an angel, like the old fashioned oil painting version of the angel. I recognized the angel as a picture of the Archangel, Gabriel. I tore the card in half.

"Whoever it is, I'll kill them." I hissed angrily, what kind of creature would do that! I've done nothing but toil my whole life! I find out I'm a Winchester and what THEY SUDDENLY WANT TO MENTALLY DESTROY ME? Bobby swept the EMF reader over the set, nothing. It was normal. No curses or hexes or anything.

"Have you ever gotten other mysterious gifts with a card saying the gift was from your dad?" Bobby asked. I thought hard, my heart stopped.

"Yes. When I was five a bunny, a toy stuffed bunny! She had a dress and floppy ears and a pink nose. She was sitting on my bed one day after I got home from preschool. I kept the card though!" I told him, walking over to my sketch book I opened it to the barely untouched end of the book and pulled out the card and gave it to Bobby.

"To My Puppy, Love Daddy. Same damn thing written. Seems to me someone's been watching over you your whole life." Bobby said.

"Great I have some freak watching me, claiming to be my father, that just freaking peachy." I hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean came back the day after I discovered the archery set. I had decided to use the set despite everything and I was practicing with them as the black Impala pulled up. I saw Dean standing behind me in the reflection of the silver and gold colored bow. I zoned in on the target despite him and let the arrow fly, a direct bull's eye. Dean let out an impressed whistle I turned around, smiling.

"Hey Dean." I told him, messing with my arm guard. He walked over to me with a smile on his face.

"You alright? Bobby was waiting for us when we pulled up. So some maniac thinks he's your dad?" He said. I nodded, walking over to the target and retrieving my arrow. I reached behind my head and placed it in the arrow container. If it had some fancy name I didn't remember.

"Yep. When I find him, I'm gunna drive one of these fine little babies right between his eyes." I told Dean.

"Well then. Are you sure you want to? I mean what if the guy that your mom was engaged to wasn't your father? What if your dad has been running around this whole time?" Dean said. I looked at him.

"If he cared so much why didn't he step forth to take me so I didn't have to go into foster care?" I asked him.

"Maybe he was protecting you from something, here, let Sammy and I help you track this guy down, and if he's real, you can ask him that, but if he isn't real, you can kill him. How does that sound?" Dean asked, I sighed, toying with the string of my bow.

"Okay." I said Dean smiled; he stepped forth and took an arrow from the sling, studying it curiously.

"This one is different from the others. Have you noticed it?" He asked I nodded.

"I haven't shot it yet, give it here." I told him, Dean handed me the arrow and I strung it onto the bow sting. Aiming at the target I let it fly as it sunk into the target, the hay bale the target was pinned to erupt into flames. I gave a cry and jumped back, even though I was a good distance away from the flames. Dean was in shock as he watched the fire burn bright and then die after the hay and target was nothing but ash.

"What in God's name?" I muttered, I walked over to the pile of ash and soot and I saw the arrow glistening, it wasn't charred or burned, in perfect condition. I picked it up; it was cool to the touch as though it had been standing alone in a blizzard than in a hellfire. I turned to Dean.

"What gave me these arrows?" I asked him. He shrugged, walking over to me, he took the arrow, surprised at the temperature.

"I think we should put this one away, Abs. Maybe keep it for another day, but not use it now." He told me. I nodded.

"Agreed." I told him. "The question is, do we tell anyone about this?" I asked him, looking to meet him in the eyes.

"I think Bobby and Sam should know, but don't go around telling people you've got Hawkeye arrows. Okay?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"Okay, I do not have a problem with that." I told him, Dean lead the way back to the house. He walked into the study and laid the arrow down on Bobby's desk.

"Abs shot that thing, and when it hit the target, the entire thing burst into flames. I'm beginning to think whatever gave Abs these arrows wasn't her magician Daddy watching out for his 'puppy.'" Dean said agitated. Bobby looked at the arrow.

"There are carvings that I've never seen before." He said, studying the arrow in deep curiosity. Dean looked at me, I shrugged.

"Well can you figure out what they are?" He asked. Bobby looked at him.

"It may take a while, but yeah." He said Dean nodded.

"Great, maybe when you figure out what gave it to her we can track the damn thing and gank it." Dean said. I gave him an odd look; he turned and gave me a wink. I didn't nod or anything, but I perked up and ran up the stairs and into my room so I could grab the sketch book, I left my room and plowed straight into Sam. He kind of laughed as I fell to the ground.

"Hey Sam!" I told him despite my place on the ground. He was super tall. He helped me up.

"What's with the rush Abbi?" Sam I asked I smiled and opened my sketch pad and showed him the picture.

"I drew it for you two. I didn't know where you were so I was going to give it to Dean. But trust me it's for the both of you." I told him, delicately ripping the page out and handing it to Sam. He looked at it.

"Wow, you're really good at this." He told me. I smiled.

"Thanks." I told him, we went downstairs. Sam sat down beside Dean on the couch.

"Look at this, she's crazy good." He told Dean, handing him the picture. Dean gave another whistle.

"You just keep surprising me Abs." He told me, I smiled and sat down on the side of Dean that wasn't occupied by Sam.

"What else can you do? Can you turn lead into real gold? Can you speed up time so that a piece of coal turns into a diamond?" Dean asked me. I smiled.

"I may be a genius by national standards, but I'm not a sorcerer, Dean." I told him. Dean smiled, laughing.

"Okay, since we are here, when are we going to start Abbi's training?" Dean asked, I groaned, laying my head on the back of the couch.

"I guess as soon as you two are ready, whose gunna be going out with Abbi?" Bobby asked my cousins.

"I will." Dean said. I looked at him.

"So, are we going to go out now or are we going to wait for a while?" Sam asked, standing. Bobby looked at me.

"What is this one of those things that's up to me?" I asked him. Bobby nodded.

"I guess so, so what do you want to do, Abs?" Dean asked me.

"How are you two on energy?" I asked Sam and Dean.

"I'm fine. What about you Sammy?" Dean asked his brother.

"Same." Sam said, I stood up and pulled my map out of my pocket.

"So what are we doing? A few runs around the junk yard, a few dry runs with a gun?" I asked them.

"I guess you can say it's a type of capture the flag thing. You have to get from one end of the lot to the next without getting caught by Sam and I. Dean will help you. We're gunna give you two a few minutes head start. So get out there." Bobby told us. I nodded and followed Dean out of the house.

"Alright come on, there's a short cut to the back." Dean said, grabbing my arm and ran off the porch, behind the house and into the thin patch of woods that surrounded the house. He went in a bit deeper and then turned, using the woods as cover; we made our way to the end of the junk yard.

Sam was already there, pacing the length of the junk yard. I looked to Dean; we hung out behind the trees.

"What are we gunna do?" I asked him. Dean turned and took and scoped out the sight. He looked back to me.

"Sam doesn't have eyes in the back of his head. So we can get out into the junk yard and started heading back to the house when he turns around. Bobby is probably half way to the house from the center of the yard." He told me.

"But you'll have to be fast. It's you they're after." He said. I nodded, Dean looked back at Sam. He raised his hand slowly, wordlessly telling me to wait for his signal.

"Go!" Dean hissed, I jumped to my feet and ran out trying to keep my footfalls as quiet as possible. I blew past the first path way and I sat down in a crouching position; Dean soon came up beside me.

"Ok I think I should tell you, it doesn't matter if they see you. All you have to do is keep going and hopefully lose them, don't let them grab you. You'll lose if you do." He told me, I nodded.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"What do you want to do?" He asked in return, putting me in charge about the next move. I looked around, straining my ears to see if I could hear Bobby or Sam. I heard nothing, but I did a quick check anyways, putting my head up, I looked around. No sign.

"Ok, I don't see anyone. You said Bobby was more than likely half way between the center of the junk yard and the house, right?" I asked him, Dean nodded.

"Probably, but he may try to mix things up a bit and be in a different place, so we should be careful." Dean said I nodded and launched myself cautiously across the path. I climbed up onto a car and opened the door, climbing in. I gently moved from one side to the other to make sure the car didn't move too much.

I looked around, using the height of the car to check and see where Bobby was. I saw him marching in front of the house, watching the roads that lead up to the house. Dean was right. I opened the door and carefully climbed down, rolling when I landed on the ground. I'd have a little bruising, but I'd be fine. Dean was nowhere in sight. I crept across the path. I heard Sam yell. I jumped, turning I bolted in between the cars and kept going.

Tearing through the junk yard I stopped when I found the place I thought would be best for hiding. I breathed through my nose, trying not to breathe too loudly. I saw Sam coming down the path, looking in every nook and cranny. He'd find me if he knew this place existed, I didn't take that chance. I crawled across into the path behind me.

I quickly went down the path and looked around the tower of cars. Sam was leaving the opposite end of the path. I crept down the path. Sam had gone closer to Bobby's house, now both of them were up front. I snuck all the way to the back and dove back into the woods. I went across the stream and kept on the other side of the stream. I watched until I had passed Sam and Bobby, both of them protecting the front door. I went across the stream and I came up to the back door.

The door was unlocked and I walked in, walking through the house and opened the front door. Sam and Bobby turned around. I stepped out onto the front porch.

"This is the base, right?" I asked them.

"Good going girl." Bobby told me. Sam was smiling; he looked over my shoulder, looking for Dean.

"Where's Dean at?" Sam asked, I looked out into the junk yard.

"Somewhere in there, I kind of lost him when I climbed up a stack of cars and climbed in one to get a better idea of who was where." I said, walking down the steps. The two men turned, Sam got out his phone, but Dean came around the corner.

"See what happened, you left me and you got caught, Abs." He told me, walking over to us. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Dean. She didn't try to come in through the front; she went around the back and got over here through the house." Sam said. Dean looked at me with yet another impressed look. I smiled.

"Damn, you're good Abs." He told me. I laughed some. "But don't do that when we're on a real hunt. Monsters can smell you. Strength in numbers. Okay?" Dean continued.

"Yes sir!" I told him, giving him a two fingered salute. Dean smiled.

"But Sam did almost get me." I confessed I looked to him. "How did you see me?" I asked him, Sam turned to me.

"I didn't see you get into the car, but I did see the car shaking. It was a good idea, but timing is everything, Abbi." Sam told me, I nodded.

"I'll commit that to memory." I told him.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on the stairs, listening in on a conversation. Sam and Dean were arguing. I had started coming down the steps in the middle of the night because I was thirsty. I had stopped when I heard them arguing.

"Dean, Abbi is a natural! We could use her on the next job, it's just a vengeful spirit. Give her a shot gun with rock salt round and I can promise you she'll do just fine. Leaving her here is wasting her talent." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm trying to preserve her for just a little while longer! Is there a problem with that!?" Dean hissed in return.

"Dean, there is no preserving her, she knows, she's been attacked, there is nothing to protect. She's been exposed!" Sam said.

"Sam, she is not a photograph! Just because she's been exposed to the light of the real world out there, doesn't mean she can't stay out of it for just a while longer! Abbi is fourteen, she's lucky; we were shown the true ways of this world when we were younger than that! I can't let her in on this." Dean told Sam.

"Dean, you saw the picture, she wants to come, Dad dragged us all over the US against our wills. She's ready!" Sam told Dean sternly.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing Sam. Just because she's in a friggen picture with us doesn't say she's ready to go hunting. Just because she outsmarted you doesn't make her ready. She isn't coming yet and that is final!" Dean hissed. There was a silence after that. I waited for a few moments to pass by before I stood and continued down the stairs. Sam was lying down on the couch and Dean sat in the chair, drinking a beer. He looked up at me; I gave him a drowsy look.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked him, going into the kitchen and grabbing a glass. Dean followed me into the kitchen, he leaned against the counter beside the sink. He pulled out the picture and unfolded it as I was filling the glass with water.

"Why did you put yourself in this picture, Abs?" He asked, looking at it with curiosity. I took a drink from my cup.

"Because I'm eager to join you two on the job." I told him, we sat down at the table. He looked at me with a meaningful look. I toyed with my glass.

"Is that okay?" I asked him. Dean took a swig from the bottle.

"You know, the hunting life isn't as great as it seems." He told me. I took another drink from the glass before I replied to him.

"And you think the life I lived before this was any better? Dean I may not have faced supernatural monsters everywhere I went, but I faced humans that were just as bad. I'm not this pampered little puppy you think I am." I told him calmly. He sighed.

"Point taken, sometimes humans can be just as bad, if not worse than a legit monster, but Abbi, they didn't try to kill you." I gave a sigh.

"Might as well have, do you know that there are more bad foster parents than there are good? I was lucky to end up with Miracle, I was lucky that you guys exist." I told him.

"I was just unlucky to lose my entire family when I was a kid." I added on quietly. Dean cleared his throat.

"What about the guy that gave you those arrows? Maybe he's a good guy. Sure he wasn't in your life, but like I said, maybe he was protecting you from something. I mean he obviously cares about you, Abs. Why would he give you something that nice if he didn't care?" Dean asked.

"Dean, one of those arrows causes whatever it hits to spontaneously combust. How is that caring?" I asked him.

"Maybe he didn't know that arrow was packing supernatural mojo." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Dean, this guy ninja poofed into my room when I wasn't in there left the arrows there and ninja poofed away again. You'd think someone who can do that would be able to detect 'supernatural mojo.'" I told him. Dean hung his head.

"Once more, point taken." Dean said. We sat there in silence for a good fifteen minutes. He looked back up at me.

"I really like you Abs. At first I thought you were going to be nothing but dead weight. But something about you when I saw you, made me change my mind. You're a friggen prodigy in both worlds. You're one of the only people that can make me shut my big mouth. I can tell you want to go with us, bad, and I'm sure if you were to try to convince me to let you come, I would eventually let you. So why don't you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm a genius remember? I calculate things. I have to go through training in order for me to get the highest percent for survival as possible." I told him. He looked at me with on odd expression on his face.

"You're almost too, smart, you know that? That map you drew, I would've trusted that one better than anything. And going around the house instead of bolting for it, that's a mistake I would've made. When you get out on the field those monsters, demons, and ghosts should be high tailing it for the hills." Dean told me. I smiled.

"You know what, I'm gunna take you on a dry run, I don't want you doing anything, but when me and Sammy leave, you're gunna be in that back seat with us." Dean told me. I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Yeah, Sammy was talking about taking you along, saying you were already exposed, that there wasn't anything to save. I didn't want to believe it, but having this conversation with you, I think you're ready for at least a glimpse." Dean told me. I looked at my glass.

"Thanks Dean. I appreciate it." I told him. He smiled charmingly.

"Don't mention it, but get back on to bed, alright?" He said, I smiled and nodded. Wow, he was easily swayed. I wasn't even trying to get him to allow me to come along. I was just opening up to him.

I stood up and walked back up the steps. Walking quietly down the hall to make sure I didn't wake Bobby. I went into my room, went to bed and fell back asleep.

The sunlight filtering through the window woke me again. I stood up and stretched, hearing my back pop. I smiled and stood. I stopped when I noticed something on the desk, a candy bar wrapper. I knit my brows. I walked over to it and picked it up. I had a candy stash in my bag, but I hadn't touched it. I threw it away in the trash and walked down the stairs. I sat down at the table, two pieces of toast with strawberry jam and butter was sitting at my place, next it a side of eggs and link sausage. Dean and Sam were still knocked out in the living room.

"You're up early." Bobby said, not turning.

"The sun woke me." I told him, Bobby nodded and sat down across from me, drinking his coffee and digging into his breakfast. I nibbled at my toast shyly. I looked at Bobby.

"Did you find anything on those symbols that were carved into the arrow?" I asked him, he looked at me and shook his head.

"No, not yet, honestly I have no idea where to look. Those symbols look other worldly. I ain't seen something like that. But I think whatever has their eye on you is something real powerful."


	7. Chapter 7

We headed out the next morning, Dean had told me to bring my set just in case. I was sorting through my arrows as we cruised down the back road.

"You know that arrow was the only one that had those markings on it." I said. Dean gave me a quick glance through the rear view mirror.

"Really? They all look the same other than those markings. Why are they silver anyways? They'd come in handy for ganking a werewolf." Dean said.

"Well it's too bad we aren't going after a werewolf, I could actually be of use then." I replied to Dean.

"Ah, come on, you're gunna be useful with your ingeniousness." Dean told me, I smiled and rolled my crystal blue eyes.

"How is that going to come in handy? What am I gunna do, kill it with my brainwaves?" I asked him. Dean laughed.

"Nah, come on now. You'll be great for devising fool proof plans." Dean said, laughing, I smiled, looking out the window.

"No plan is fool proof, Dean." I told him, "Especially when it comes to stuff like this." I told him. Dean gave me yet another glance.

"Always got to put a damper on things don't ya?" Dean asked.

"I'm just speaking the truth, Dean. Just because I'm a genius, doesn't mean I can see into the future. No telling what could happen." I told him, Dean cocked his head to the side a little.

"You know, I love jobs like this. Simple, clean, easy going, all you have to do is dig up the bones and light that sucker on fire. Didn't even have to look him up nothing." Dean said. I nodded.

"Good for you." I told him. Dean smiled and put his full focus back on the road. My mind drifted back to the mysterious candy wrapper. I realized that is was a candy I didn't even like… That made me a little upset. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. Dean noticed this.

"You okay?" He asked, I looked at him, meeting the reflection of his eyes, I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine." I told him, Dean's gaze lingered on me for a bit longer than focused on the road. I pulled my bow out from its bag and checked its bounciness, checking to see if the string had stretched out any. It hadn't, so I put it back away and let my mind wonder.

I fell asleep a little while after that, next thing I knew, it was dark and Dean was pulling into the cemetery in which our angry ghost friend's bones resided. Dean shook Sam awake and looked into the rear view mirror.

"You awake Abs?" He asked.

"Yep." I told him. We got out of the car and went walking north. We walked for a good fifteen minutes before the wind stirred up. I looked around, I nearly squealed when I saw a man in a ragged suit flying at me. I hit the deck and let the angry spirit fly over me, coming back up; I had the shot gun cocked and ready. I took aim and fired, blasting the spirit away.

"Nice one, Abbi!" Sam said, I looked at him with a quick smile and I looked to Dean, he was in a small state of shock.

"We should get going Dean, before he comes back, even more pissed off." I told him, Dean nodded and started walking again.

We came to the most desolate area of the grave yard. I had my shot gun ready. I turned occasionally, searching the area. Dean handed Sam a shovel and they started to dig.

"Abbi, you cover us. Ghosts are gunna fight tooth and nail in order to stop us from burning their bones, okay?" Dean told me. I nodded and took guard. The wind picked up again, this time, coming from behind me I turned and shot the spirit before it even got over his grave stone. Sam gave Dean an 'I told you so' look. Dean rolled his eyes.

They carried on digging; I heard the thud of the shovel hitting rotted wood. I heard them get out of the grave and then the wind started up again, coming from every direction. Before I knew it I got tossed aside and my head hit a grave stone, knocking me out.

_Hey there, puppy! _

_**Who are you? **_

_I'll tell you when you're older. I think you'll understand better then. But I brought something for you. It's a necklace; it'll protect you no matter what. Whenever you're in danger, I'll know because it will send out a message to me. I'll be able to protect you. You'll never be alone, whether you know it or not._

I woke with my head throbbing in the back of the Impala. Someone was shining a light in my face. I couldn't tell who though. I shielded my eyes.

"You burn the bones?" I asked him. The light clicked off and my eyes adjusted, revealing Dean.

"Yep, you hit your head; you were out for a few minutes." He told me. I sat up, gingerly touching the back of my head. My hair was sticky with blood, some fresh, some dry.

"I don't think you hit your head too hard, but we're taking you to the hospital just be sure you don't have a concussion. So sit tight." Dean told me, patting my knee. I touched my dragon claw pendant; I had worn it since I was six. I didn't remember who gave it to me. But the conversation I had heard when I was out told me that my father gave it to me.

We pulled into the hospital and Dean lead me inside. We walked up to the front desk and the receptor looked up.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"My cousin had a fall and hit her head; I want to make sure she doesn't have a concussion before we hit the road." Dean informed the woman.

"Alright, just have a seat and we'll call you when we're ready for you." She told us, pointing with her pen to the seating area. We turned, I watched Dean roll his eyes.

"What?" I asked him, he looked at me, shaking his head.

"Nothing." He replied. I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked away. I contemplated telling Dean what I heard.

"Dean, when I was out, I think I remembered something about my father. I didn't see anything, but, I heard a conversation." I told him Dean looked at me from the old magazine he was reading.

"What did you hear?" Dean asked me, I looked at him.

"He greeted me, calling me puppy. I guess I was little because I sounded younger than I do now. I asked him who he was. He told me he would tell me when I was older; he thought I would understand later. He went on to talk about my necklace, the one I'm wearing now. He said that if I was ever in danger he would come save me, because he would know, because the necklace would tell him. He told me he would protect me. That I was never alone whether it felt like it or not." I told him. Dean took this into consideration.

"He's sounds like he cares about you, Abs. I mean come on, now that you know he wants to protect you, you can't want to kill him, right?" Dean asked I shook my head.

"I guess not, I suppose I just want to ask him if he cared why he didn't take me in." I told Dean, looking at him. Dean shrugged, leaning his head against the wall. A doctor came over.

"Are you the one with the possible concussion?" He asked me, I nodded, and showed him where I had been hit. He studied it gingerly.

"I think I'll run you through a few tests, come on to the back." The doctor told me. Dean and I stood, following the doctor. He brought me into a big open area filled with beds. The doctor instructed me to sit down on one.

"Have you been feeling out of character, sleepier than usual? Dizzy, nauseated?" The doctor asked. I shook my head.

"I've felt fine." I told him.

"When did you hit your head?" The doctor asked.

"A few hours ago." I told him. He nodded.

"Any pain anywhere on your head other than the back of your head where you hit?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, nothing. I told him. The doctor pulled a pen from his breast pocket and put it in my face.

"Concentrate on my pen; follow it with your eyes." He told me, I nodded and he started moving the pen from side to side. I did my best to follow it. The doctor gave a satisfied smile; he turned to Dean, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time.

"She's fine, I'll clean up the wound and you can go." He said, walking away momentarily. When he left, a man was leaning against the counter; he had been hiding behind the doctor nonchalantly. He was watching us.

I made eye contact with him, he gave me a smile and a wink and he walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. I watched him the whole time.

"What were you looking at Abs?" Dean asked, smacking me on the shoulder slightly. I looked at him from the point in which the man disappeared.

"I, I saw a man. You didn't see him?" I asked Dean, he gave me a worried look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me. I nodded my eyes wide.

"I feel fine, other than where my head got hit I'm fine." I told him, Dean didn't buy it. I looked to the ground.

"I'm gunna go talk to the doctor, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He told me, I bit my lip and nodded. Dean went in the direction the doctor had left. The man came back around the corner. He walked back up to me, this time the nurse at the station watched him. She didn't say anything because he was wearing a janitor's suit.

"Hey there." He told me, sitting down on the bed to my right. I looked at him with a crazy look on my face.

"Why didn't my cousin see you?" I asked him. He winked.

"I have my reasons. Now what happened to you, kid?" He asked. I looked away.

"Nothing I fell. Why do you care?" I asked him. He gave me a charming smile. He leaned over and got a better look at the back of my head. I watched him uncomfortably.

"Once more, I have my reasons. I just thought you shouldn't be alone. So I came to keep you company until your big macho cousin comes back." He told me. I was still uncomfortable.

"Thanks." I told him.

"So, what's your name kid?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Abbi." I told him. "What about you?" I asked him. He smiled, then leaned forward and stood. He gave me a smile.

"Gotta go, Abbi, Mr. Macho is coming back with the doc. Nice talking to you." He told me and walked away. I looked to the nurse.

"You saw him too, right?" I asked her, pointing in the mystery man's direction, she looked at me and nodded.

"You said you saw a man, miss?" The doctor asked. I nodded my head.

"But he came back though, the nurse saw him this time. Didn't you?" I asked, leaning over to the side to look at the nurse. The doctor turned and watched the nurse nod.

"I did, he was dressed as a janitor, so I didn't say anything." She told the doctor. The doctor looked back at me.

"I'm going to let you go, but if you see anything else and no one else does, get to the nearest ER, am I clear?" He asked, I nodded.

The doctor proceeded to clean and patch up my wound and left without another word. I hopped off of the bed and I started walking. Dean walked beside me. He was watching me the whole time. When we got back outside, Sam was asleep in the Impala. I walked up to the passenger door and got in the car. Dean followed.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm fine my head just hurts a little, can we go home now?"


	8. Chapter 8

The man from the hospital eventually slipped away from my mind. It wasn't until early winter when I got to go on another job with Sam and Dean, another salt and burn, vengeful ghost. I was packing when Dean came into my room.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to my wool hat. It was grey with tassels that hung down from the flaps that covered my ears and there was a tassel on the top of the hat. I had bought it at one of my high school football games.

"My winter hat." I told him, picking it up and shoving it in my hoodie pocket. Dean gave me a look.

"Where did you even get that thing?" He asked. I smiled nostalgically.

"My freshmen year at a football game, my ears were cold and I didn't have a hoodie." I told him. He nodded.

"So you did live the apple pie life at one point in your life?" Dean asked me, I nodded, thinking back to Miracle.

"Will there be any way I can go see Miracle?" I asked him. He was looking through another sketchbook of mine, it was basically empty, I had filled up the pages of my other sketch book the past few months.

"Maybe Abs, if we get a case in South Carolina, we'll go see her, how's that?" Dean asked I smiled.

"I can't ask for more." I told him. I picked up my bag and we headed downstairs, Sam and Bobby waited for us.

"You watch yourself girl." Bobby told me. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I told him and we headed out.

I had been in the hotel for days now, Sam and Dean didn't want me in the job just yet. They hadn't said anything about not taking a stroll around the campus. I put on my winter garb and went to Sam and Dean's room. I heard them yelling at each other so I just opened the door.

"Hey Henry and Helen, I'm going on a walk, call me if you need me." I said sassily and closed the door. I walked out of the hotel and onto the city side walk towards the college. My phone rang it was an unfamiliar number. I answered anyways.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get a hold of a sketch artist by the name of Monica Averies." I heard an unfamiliar voice, Monica Averies was one of my alter egos that Dean had created so I couldn't be tracked.

"Yeah that's me." I told him.

"When can we meet? The guy who gave me the card said that you were hard to get a hold of sometimes." He said.

"I'm actually walking around the college campus, can we meet somewhere there? You are the janitor, right?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah, I think I actually see you right now. You're wearing a crazy winter hat that's grey right?" He asked. I looked around, seeing a caramel haired man standing at the top of some steps in front of a building. I hung up and walked over to him, smiling.

"Hi." I told him shaking his hand we both received a static shock, I gave a little squeal and jumped back, shaking my hand some, and trying to get the tingling sensation out of my hand.

"Oh, sorry!" The janitor said looking guilty, I smiled charmingly.

"No its fine, may have been me, but whatever. Is there a place that we can get out of the cold for this sketch?" I asked him. He nodded.

"There's a café on the campus down that way, how's that?" He asked, pointing north. I nodded, we started down the steps. I rubbed my hands together, having remembered to bring a scarf and my winter hat but forgot my gloves. Some genius I was.

We got into the café and I welcomed the warmth of the small building as I tugged my scarf off of my neck and took my hat off.

"Sorry about the Mrs. Frankenstein hair." I told the janitor and tried to comb it back down. He laughed.

"You're fine." He told me and we walked up to the counter. I ordered and Earl Grey tea while he ordered a hot chocolate. We walked over to a corner table and sat down. I got out my art supplies.

"Can you start by telling me what the shape of her face was and how long her hair was and its texture?" I asked him.

"Um, I think it was heart shaped her hair was about shoulder length and it was curly." He told me. I nodded and sketched that in quickly but neatly.

"What about her eyes? Where they round, almond shaped?" I asked him. He thought hard, racking his brain.

"They were kinda a mixture of both I think." He said, I nodded and drew them to the best of my ability.

"And her nose?" I asked.

"Um, small, kinda pointed." He said. I nodded again and drew the nose.

"Her lips?" I asked.

"Full, cross bow." He told me, I didn't nod, but I went ahead and drew the lips.

"Could you see her ears any, or was her hair covering them?" I asked him.

"Her hair was covering them, I think." He said. I turned the sketch book over and showed him the portrait of the mystery girl/angry spirit.

"Is that who you saw?" I asked him. He nodded.

"That is exact." He said, I smiled, standing.

"Alright, thank you. I need to get going, thanks for the tea." I told him, digging into my pocket for the money to pay him back, he raised his hand.

"You can pay me back by maybe having another tea slash hot chocolate if you're in town much longer." He said. I smiled.

"Sure. I'll call you." I said, saving his number. I didn't bother to get his name, I would never see him again after we left town. I walked out of the café and back to the motel. I walked into Sam and Dean's room and gave Sam the sketch.

"I met with the janitor." I told them, Dean looked up from his magazine. He stood up and walked over to the table, taking the sketch.

"This is who he described to you?" Dean asked. I nodded; he ripped the picture out of the sketch pad and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm gunna go to the library and check obituaries. She may not have swan dived off of the sixth floor, but it could have been one of the other floors. Some stupid kid may have just added on the whole '669' thing to freak people out. See you two later." Dean said.

"Later." I said, sitting down across from Sam at the table, he looked at me.

"Did the janitor seem legit to you?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know." Sam replied. I pulled out my sketch pad and started to draw, I looked back up at Sam what he was going would make a great picture for him…

"Sam can I draw you?" I asked him, he looks at me with a pleasant look on his face.

"Sure. What do I do, just sit here or do you need me to strike a pose?" Sam asked.

"Just do what you were doing with the reading and such, it makes a good pose. I like to capture people when they're doing something they feel comfortable doing." I told him. Sam nodded and went back to his books. I settle back down to draw him.

After I was done I showed him the picture.

"Whatcha think?" I asked him. He studied his portrait, nodding.

"That's great, Abbi." He told me with a gentle smile. I slid the sketch across the table and the pencil.

"Sign it. I always have my subjects sign their portraits." I told him. Sam's smile widened and he picked up the pencil. "Bottom left hand corner." I instructed him. He signed it and gave the sketch back.

I smiled myself and flipped the page, settling back down to sketch whatever came to my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe his death wasn't supernatural." Sam offered. "I mean if you didn't find anything on her maybe the janitor was just messing with us?" He continued.

"If she doesn't exist anywhere, than what chucked the professor out of the window?" Dean asked. I was drawing Dean, he had been all too flattered when I had asked.

"I don't know, maybe he was just suicidal?" Sam replied. I turned over the notebook and showed Dean his portrait, he smiled and nodded.

"Sign it, bottom left corner." I told him, giving him the picture and pencil. He took it and scribbled his name.

"Did the janitor seem legit to you, Abs?" Dean asked as he handed the picture back to him. I looked at him and nodded. An idea came to mind.

"I could pick his brain though. He said he wanted to go back to the café sometime." I told Dean. He thought about it.

"Go ahead and do it, but if he asks you to go to his place, say no." Dean told me. I nodded and picked up my phone. Going through the numbers, I found the one entitled 'Janitor' and called him.

"Hello?" The janitor asked cheerfully.

"Hey its Monica, you got time? I wouldn't mind paying you back for the tea." I told him.

"Sure, you wanna meet at the same place?" He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great, see you there." I told him. I hung up the phone and left the room. I went into my own and pulled on my boots and grabbed my hat. Leaving the motel, I started off towards the college. I shoved my hands in my pockets and kept my focus sharp.

As I turned onto the college, something felt odd. The air felt electrified. It was so thick I had to stop. I looked around nervously; maybe I should have had Sam or Dean tail us from a distance… I started walking again; I got about half way to the café before I heard a crinkle. I looked down and stepped back, seeing a candy wrapper. I rolled my eyes, picking up the candy wrapper I turned to the trash can and threw it away.

I started walking to the café again. This time I heard the thunder of footsteps against pavement. I turned and saw the janitor running towards me, looking scared out of his mind. I started running to him so he wouldn't have to run all the way to me.

"Did you bring your art stuff?!" He asked breathlessly. I nodded, he grabbed my arm and dragged me across the campus, when we stopped we were at a flight of steps looking over a lawn. The nearest lamp was across the street so it was too dark to see anything.

"What?" I asked him. He grabbed me by my wrist gently and took me down the steps about twenty feet down the side walk and stopped. He pointed at the lawn, my eyes adjusted and I saw that there was a burn pattern.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. The janitor gave a sigh of relief. That was when I noticed that the air here surged with electricity.

"Thank God I thought I was going crazy!" He said

"I was on my way to meet you at the café when I heard some screaming. I came over here just in time to see something shoot across the sky! I looked down and saw that! After that, I ran to look for you." He told me. I got out my art supplies and drew it quickly.

"What do you think it is?" I asked the Janitor turning to face him. He sat on the bench, running his hands through his hair stressfully.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that crazy psycho stuff was NOT in the job description." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar, he tore it open and took a bite.

"What about you, what do you think it is?" He asked, the candy seeming to calm his nerves. I looked back to the burn mark and shrugged.

"No idea." I said.

"What is going on here?" I asked quietly. My phone went off. I dug it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hey Dean." I said.

"Get off the campus, now!" He said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Because the EMF just went nuts! Something else is either about to happen or already has, but I'm not taking those chances! If you haven't met wit-"

"Dean, I'm where whatever happened. This janitor is just a freak magnet, he saw whatever it was. He said it shot across the sky. Dean this is weird." I whispered into the phone, giving the janitor a look.

"Abbi, our entire lives are nothing more than a big ball of weird jumbled together. But get the janitor away from there, Sam and I need to come do our thing. Where are you at the campus?" Dean asked. I looked around. I saw the library about fifty yards down the way.

"Fifty yards from the library, that's on the northeast side. And when I say weird, I mean freaking weirder than our weird weird. I'll get him off the campus." I told Dean, I hung up the phone. I looked over to the janitor.

"You okay?" I asked him, giving him my puppy dog eyes as I joined him on the bench. He hung his head.

"I don't know." He said stressfully. I sighed. I grabbed the janitor's arm and forced the janitor to stand with me.

"Come on; let's get off the campus for a little bit, we'll take a rain check on that hot chocolate." I told him. We walked up the steps and eventually got off of the campus grounds. I looked at him. He was staring blankly.

"You know, I'm really sorry about what's happening to you." I told him. He looked at me, a somewhat familiar spark in his eyes. Where had I seen this man before?

"I guess I should be happy because I'm not the one who's getting hurt in all this." He said. I shrugged.

"I guess you can look at it that way." I said. "Have you eaten yet? I could get you something to eat instead of a hot chocolate." I told him. He shook his head.

"Um, thanks, but I'm not hungry." He said, we waked in silence for a while. I guess it became too much for him, for he spoke.

"So, what inspired you to start to draw?" He asked. I looked to him.,

"Nothing really, when I was little I picked up a crayon and I haven't stopped since." I told him, he smiled, laughing some.

"You wanna look through some?" I asked him, trying to find ways to keep his mind off of what he'd seen. He looked at me.

"Sure." He replied. I dug around in my bag, looking for a sketch pad I had already filled up. When I found the one I was looking for I handed it to him. He took it and started to leaf through it. He was almost completely absorbed as we walked along; only looking up to make sure he wouldn't run into anything.

It was my oldest sketchpad, when I still believed in Heaven and Hell, dreaming of angels fighting demons. I was so naïve then. I had drawn a picture of an angel in it. That was the picture he was focused on more, always going back to look at it. I watched him curiously. He had a longing look on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me his brown eyes sad. It was almost contagious, made my heart jerk some.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're good, you ever think about going professional?" He asked, handing me the sketch pad. I shook my head, laughing some as I took the book back and placed it in my bag carefully.

"Why not, you're great! You could kick any artist's ass now-a-days. Bring back all that good stuff. Modern art is just weird." He said. I laughed, a little harder than my usual chuckle.

"Thanks, I'm just one of those people who don't want to bring too much attention to myself. And bringing back the whole 'renaissance' theme would kind of bring in a lot of attention. Besides, art is art. People have a right to express themselves. No matter how painfully boring it may be." I said, breathing the last part. The janitor laughed.

"That picture of the angel was real good, is it any angel in particular?" He asked me, I turned to him, still walking.

"I drew that a long time ago. I could tell you, even if it is a particular one, I wouldn't be able to tell you who. I forget their names a long time ago." I told him.

"Why?" He asked, I sighed.

"Because I don't think angels exist, and I'm sketchy on the whole 'God' concept." I told him. The janitor looked a little hurt.

"Oh, whoa, I'm sorry." I told him, my eyes getting wide. He shook his head.

"Nah, its fine. Can I ask you why?" He said.

"I grew up in foster care, and I've seen things happen to perfectly good people. And every time I do see things like that happen, I can't help but wonder. If this God is so powerful, why is he sitting back and watching this happen? If he loves us so much, why is he allowing us to hurt the way we are? It just, doesn't make sense." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the foster care, and everything else." He said. I looked at him weird, stopping. That sounded way too sincere to come from a complete stranger. I narrowed my eyes at him he watched me back.

"You okay?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him and started walking again. My phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"This job officially became absolutely nuts." Dean said, I nodded.

"I know. What do you think it is?" I asked him.

"I have no idea Abbi." Dean told me, huffing.

"Well, if the vic comes back we can talk to them, that is if he comes back." I told him. Dean sighed.

"Yeah, if." Dean said. "Well, anyways, me and Sammy are done here. Where are you, we'll come pick you up?" Dean asked, I looked around.

"Near the post office." I told him.

"Alright, see you when we see you." Dean said and hung up. I clicked the phone shut . I looked at the janitor.

"You ready to head back, my guys are coming to pick me up, but I'll walk with you until they do." He nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. Listen, I know you don't really know me well, but, can I have that picture, of the angel, since you don't believe in them and all?' He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I said, seeing no harm in it. I pulled out the sketch pad and tore the picture out of it delicately. He folded it up gently and placed it in his pocket.

We walked for a good ten minutes before the Impala came roaring down the road, I stopped and waited for it to pull over. I smiled at the janitor.

"I still owe you that hot chocolate." I told him.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, opening the passenger door.

"Wait, if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call." He said, I smiled a bit more, nodding.

"Thanks, I will." I told him and got into the Impala. Dean was giving the janitor a bit of a glare, the caramel haired man seemed to pick it up and turned, walking down the side walk away from us. I gave Dean a glare and smacked him upside the head.

"Can't you be the least bit civilized, Dean?" I asked him.

"He was making those pathetic puppy dog eyes at you. No one but Sammy can give you puppy dog eyes." Dean said, earning a glare from Sam.

"He does know you're just a kid, right?" Dean asked. I rolled my eyes sassily.

"No Dean, I had to tell him that I was experienced enough to be a professional sketch artist. I didn't say how old I was." I told him

"So that's why he has a crush on you." Dean said, putting the car into drive and punching the gas.

"He told me to call him in case I needed something, Dean." I told him, starting to pout. Dean laughed.

"That's gentleman code for 'I wish to bang you one day.'" He told me, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean came into my room angrily, I looked up at him from my sketchpad, without a word he went over to the couch in my motel room and sat down.

"What's up?" I asked him, he glared at me before replying.

"Sam messed with the Impala, we went searching for monstro gator in the sewers and when I came up to the surface the air was let out of the tires and the damn rims were bent! I found his damn wallet!" Dean nearly shouted.

"And you're in here why?" I asked him, twiddling with my pencil.

"To cool off so I don't kill Sam!" Dean replied, I huffed.

"Is the alien lover ready to give me a description?" I asked him, Dean replied with an angry sigh. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah," Dean said. "He'll call you soon. I'm thinking this thing is a shape shifter." He told me. I gave him a skeptical look.

"What with the crop circle and UFO the janitor saw." I asked him.

"I don't know what to make of the crop circle, but maybe Mr. Clean is on something." Dean replied, I huffed, exasperated.

"Whatever." I said, going back to my doodle. Dean gave me a look.

"You're crushing on him aren't you?" Dean asked me, I gave him a glare.

"No, I have cute boy celebrities for that. Why would I crush on a guy with a dead end job whom I don't by any other name than 'the janitor?'" I asked him. Dean laughed.

"True." He told me. My phone rang. I flopped over onto my back and grabbed it from the night stand.

"Monica Averies, professional sketch artist." I said, using my business voice.

"Yeah, a guy gave me your number so I can describe the alien to you." A scared, quiet voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes, when can we meet?" I asked him, sitting up on the bed, starting to get ready. He took a few seconds to reply.

"My classes are over at four, so four thirty?" He asked, I put my stuff back down and sat back down on the bed.

"Sure, and a place of meeting?" I asked.

"The bar in town?" He asked.

"Alright, see you in then. I need you sober, okay?" I told him, using a soft voice to try and convince him not to get drunk after the state Sam had told me he was in when they talked to him.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"Jack ass." I hissed. Dean laughed.

"You've been around Bobby too long, Abs." He said. "Where's the meeting and when?" He asked, standing up.

"The bar in town at four thirty." I told him, Dean nodded.

"That works for me." Dean told me. He had become my escort, everywhere I went when we weren't driving Dean was there, he didn't want me mixed up in all this craziness.

"Don't kill Sam, okay? See you at four thirty." I told him as he walked out. Dean nodded, giving me his 'I'm not making any promises' look. I rolled my eyes.

The time went by fast. I was walking down the hall. I went to knock on the door, but Dean opened the door before I could even raise my hand. He fell in line beside me wordlessly.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked him.

"He refused to admit it! I didn't even touch his damn computer!" Dean hissed.

"Well I can tell you're not lying if it makes you feel any better." I told him.

"Thank you! Remind me to get you to lie detect him later!" Dean barked. I laughed and shook my head. We came out onto the city side walk and started towards the bar.

"We called Bobby. He'll be here soon." Dean told me, I nodded this time.

"He should be able to help." I replied, Dean shook his head this time, looking around a little.

"Yeah we hope, this case is beginning to give me a headache" Dean told me, I frowned and gave him my sympathetic yet sarcastic 'oh' Dean laughed.

"It would be giving you a headache if you weren't busy daydreaming about Mr. Janitor." Dean said as payback. I frowned, while trying to fight a smile, it came out looking weird, and so I merely punched Dean on the arm. We walked into the bar and I saw the football player sitting in the corner, downing a shot. I growled.

"Stupid idiot!" I spat.

"Calm down, Abs, not like you're gunna get a match." Dean told me.

"Then why the hell are you making me do this?" I asked angrily.

"To keep you busy so you don't go running off into the sunset with Mr. Janitor." Dean told me sarcastically, thudding my shoulder.

"You make one more reference to my inexistent crush on the janitor and he'll be mopping what's left of you off the floor." I said calmly, walking over to the football player.

I sat down heavily and unwillingly in the table, digging my supplies out of my bag and throwing them down on the table and picked up my pencil, I looked up at the drunken idiot expectantly.

"Aren't you going to ask me any questions about what it looked like?" He asked stupidly. I huffed, trying not to smash his already squashed looking face into the wall.

"What you claim to have happened to you is a completely ludicrous claim. I might as well be drawing sugar pixies and peppermint people, now just tell me what the hell you saw so I can get out of here." I spat.

An hour and a half later I came out of the bar with a completely incompetent picture of a stereotypical alien and thirty dollars, giving to me by Dean for my suffering.

I walked into my room and sat down heavily on the bed. Boredom sunk in. My phone rang and I rolled my eyes. Who could it be now? None other than my janitor friend.

"Yo?" I asked into the phone.

"Well, not very professional now was it?" He asked, I smiled and laughed, my bad mood dissipating quickly.

"Nope, not in the mood, just met with the alien lover. Damn fool. Got me in a bad mood and I ain't in the mood to act all goody goody and professional." I said playfully. The janitor laughed.

"You wanna vent over a cup of tea?" Mr. Janitor asked. I shrugged.

"Sure why not? Now?" I asked.

"Yep, just meet me outside the campus, I'll pay, you don't even have to pay me back." He told me, I smiled.

"Aren't you sweet, see you then." I said, hanging up and getting my winter garb back on. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder as I walked out of the room. I saw Bobby as I was walking out.

"BOBBY!" I called and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey girl!" He said, stumbling back some as he caught me. I smiled and pulled back.

"Did you bring Duckie?" I asked him. He nodded; giving me the kennel I held it up to my face, seeing my pretty little kitty asleep in her kennel.

"I'm going out to meet someone, if Sam and Dean won't let you leave her in their room for the time being, could you put her in my room?" I asked him. Bobby nodded.

"Here are the keys, just leave them with Sam and Dean." I told him, he nodded and took them.

"Can I ask who you're meeting with Abbi?" Bobby asked.

"Probably her fan boy. He's a janitor that works at the college who has a puppy dog crush on her and doesn't know she's fifteen." Dean's voice said. I turned to glare at him.

"I did not say a thing about it being returned." Dean said. I rolled my eyes.

"You win this round, Winchester." I told him, narrowing my eyes at him. He laughed and clamped his hand on my shoulder.

"Have fun Abs." He told me, I smiled and went to go meet the janitor. It was nice to have a normal person to talk to. Someone who thought I was normal, someone who thought I was nice to know… Someone who didn't know the real me.

Mr. Janitor was waiting for me at the edge of the campus, meeting me in front of the college sign. I smiled as I walked up to him, he offered me a cup.

"Earl Grey, six sugars, no cream, right?" He asked. I smiled him a little bit wider, taking the cup with a polite 'thank you.'

"I overheard the football player talking about his 'encounter' with you. He said it was scarier than the alien." He told me, laughing. I laughed too.

"I told him not to drink and he was shit faced when I got there, you don't know me well, but that kind of stuff gets me agitated. My sketches are only as good as the witness." I told him.

"Well when you experience something like he did, what would you do?" He said taking a drink of what I presumed to be hot chocolate.

"I don't believe in aliens." I told him, he snorted, looking at me.

"Even after what happened to Alien lover?" He asked, surprise thick in his voice. I nodded, chuckling.

"Trust me, I have my reasons." I told him, he looked back to the side walk ahead of us.

"Hard headed aren't you?" He asked me, I grinned mischievously.

"Understatement of the universe." I replied to him, he laughed again. He then grew quiet and serious.

"I like you, Monica. Not in the way you think either. I-" My phone rang, cutting him off. I rolled my eyes.

"Can that hold for just a second? Dean goes nuts if I don't answer." I told him, there was a slight agitation in his eyes, but he nodded, taking a drink.

"Go ahead." He told me. I smiled apologetically and answered the phone.

"Abbi! Get back to the motel! Now! The Impala isn't working and Bobby can't get his car to start! We found out what the hell is going on, a Trickster! And you've been bubby buddy with him all this time! Get away from him now!" Dean yelled into my ear. My heart stopped, I wondered if the Trickster heard that. I fought to keep a calm, cool demeanor.

"Okay, Dean, I'll come back for that right now, I can't believe I forgot that! Silly me!" I said, hanging up.

"Look, I don't feel right not paying you back so here," I said pulling some money out of my pocket.

"I need to go, forgot something I need back at the motel. This was nice while it lasted." I told him, waiting for him to either take or refuse my money. I could tell he was seriously considering something, and it wasn't whether he should take my money or not. The agitation had transformed into pure sinister. My calm façade was slowly abandoning me. He raised his hand and took the money.

"Thanks, Monica." He told me, I smiled and threw away my tea and ran down the side walk back to the side walk as fast as I could. I felt his eyes boring into my back until I turned the corner.

Bobby's car came screeching down the road, it slid to a stop and I got in before he could say anything. Bobby made an illegal U-turn on the basically abandoned road.

"You just keep attracting weirdoes, don't you?" He asked. I looked into the rear view mirror. The janitor/trickster was just rounding the corner.

"Go the long way and I don't mean to attract all these freaks!" I told him. Bobby nodded and took a right instead of a left.

"I thought you could tell when someone was lying?" Bobby asked, I shrugged, burying my face in my hands.

"I have no idea either." I told him. When we pulled up, Dean jerked the door open and pulled me in a tight hug.

"I am never going to let something like that happen again, Abbi." He said his voice muffled. I hugged him back gently.

"I know Dean." I said quietly. He pulled back and tugged me into the motel, closing and locking the door behind us as we entered his motel room. Bobby looked to Dean.

"Can I talk to you in, private?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded, he looked to Sam, then pointed at me.

"Watch her." He told Sam, like I was going anywhere. I wasn't stupid a freaking trickster had a puppy dog crush on me. I wasn't leaving this motel room. I went over to the couch and sat down, going through my bag idly. My bag lit on something I didn't recognize. I closed my fingers around it and pulled it out of my bag. A small manila card with beautifully written cursive written on it was in my clutches.

_I'm not as bad as I seem._ It read. I swallowed and hid the note before Sam could see it. Why was the trickster so interested in me? I huffed agonizingly and ran my hands through my caramel colored hair. This was nuts!

"So what do we do?" Dean asked, walking back into the room with Bobby. I looked up.

"I hate to mention this, but if he has a 'puppy dog crush' on Abbi, if one of us sticks close to her, could we use her?" Sam asked. Dean and Bobby gave Sam the death glare.

"What? If he knows we're onto him then he might not come if it's just us." Sam said, defending himself.

"There is also a chance that he may know she knows, and that crush may not exist anymore." Dean told him.

"Actually, I don't think so. Look." I told him, handing him the card I found. Dean plucked it from my hand and read it.

"I don't know, he is a trickster. This may be just a hoax to get at Abbi." Dean said, I sighed.

"It's worth a try though, as long as she ain't alone, or she could just set up a date and disappear." Bobby suggested. Dean looked down. He knew it was his job to protect me, using me as bait wasn't exactly protecting him.

"Call him Abbi." Dean finally said. I nodded and dug my phone out of my pocket. I called the Trickster.

"Hey Abbi. Your cousins convince you to help them kill me? I'm not really that bad." He told me, not even giving me a chance to make up a lie. I looked at them, shaking my head.

"No, I found your note. I want to talk." I told him. I heard the Trickster give a thoughtful 'hmm.'

"Okay, but under my rules. Like you with me, I can't tell whether you're lying or not, so, you come to the auditorium. Leave your phone. Don't bring your bag, and no heavy jackets. I have to be able to tell whether you're packing or not. I'm not getting staked by a fifteen year old. And I'll know if you're bringing the Calvary, so leave them behind." He said. I frowned.

"Okay, I'll be there, what time?" I asked him.

"Now, I'm waiting." He said coldly, I swallowed difficultly.

"Sure." I said, there was a forceful click on the other end of the line. I hung up, looking at them.

"He's onto us. I have to go alone, no phone, no bag, no heavy jacket, and from I can tell the one I can wear will have to be unzipped. He also said that he'll know if I 'bring in the Calvary.'" I finished.

"When?" Dean asked.

"Now in the college auditorium." I replied.

"Okay, just keep him distracted for as long as possible. Promise me you won't let him get you Abbi." He told me. I nodded, Dean nodded me a knife.

"It'll slow him down, aim for his eyes." He told me.

"B-"

"He didn't say anything about knives did he, Abbi?" He asked. I shook my head, then took the knife and slid it into my inner jacket pocket.

"Now get going. We won't be far behind." I nodded and left the motel. I jogged all the way to the campus and up to the auditorium. I stopped at the bottom step leading up to the auditorium doors. My fingertips caressed the dragon claw pendant around my neck. My mind drifted off to the memory of my father, he'd come if I was in danger.

I then realized how utterly ridiculous it was to think that he could save me.

The Trickster was sitting in the second row to the front. I walked down the aisle and joined him. I sat down and looked at him. He kept his gaze at the stage.

"Hello, Abbi." He told me.

"Why so formal?" I asked him. With a snap of his fingers a cup of Earl Grey tea appeared in front of me, levitating, patiently waiting for me to pluck it from the air, which I did. He held out his hand to me.

"Give me the knife." He said, his voice calm and full of authority.

"No." I said just as calmly.

"So you believe them. What's the difference between what I do and what your cousins do?" He asked me, now looking at me. I tried not to make eye contact with him.

"They kill monsters." I told him.

"And I kill or punish the human equivalent. Douches who need to be knocked off their high horses." He told me, he replied, taking out a candy bar.

"Usually the term 'knocking someone off their high horse' means teaching them a lesson, not killing them." I argued calmly.

"Some people just need to die, Abbi." He told me, I sighed

"Exactly." I said matter-of-factly.

"And you're siding with them. I can't bring myself to harm a hair on your head." The trickster said.

"What's stopping you?" I asked him, truly curious. He met my eyes, something in his own broke.

"You haven't hurt a soul in your life." He told me. I laughed.

"I've pumped a few spirits full of rock salt."

"They don't count, they're already dead. I don't want to hurt Sam and Dean either. They haven't done too much to make it on my list." He said, I sighed.

"I can't be here. Thanks for the tea, again." I told him, standing and walking out into the main aisle. He followed me.

"Why can't you be here?" He asked, grabbing my wrist, stopping me. I huffed, closing my eyes. I turned to face him.

"Why do you like me?" I asked him.

"Well you have every right in this world to be the worst person you can be, but you're not. Tricksters admire that." He told me.

"And that's why I can't be here. You're perfectly rational, and besides all this Trickster bull, you'd actually be a great person. I can't stick around to watch this happen." I told him, taking my hand back and turning.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby came in through the exits. I started making my way to Dean when the Trickster grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back to him, using me as a human shield. His hand dipped into my hoodie pocket and he grabbed the knife and he pressed it to my throat. The three stopped in their tracks.

"You let my baby cousin go right now!" Dean yelled, the look of pure concentrated hatred danced angrily in his eyes.

"Why, so you can stake me? Don't think so." The Trickster replied. Sam started creeping around the edge of the auditorium. The blade went tighter to my throat, cutting into my flesh, blood trickled down my throat. My heart was going a hundred miles a minute.

"If you don't want her dead, you better stay right there, Sam!" The Trickster spat in Sam's direction.

"I'm so sorry, Abbi." The Trickster whispered. My breathe caught in my throat. Why on earth was he so… kind.

"Come on guys, I don't want to hurt her. She's the most unblemished person I've ever met. Just let me leave and Abbi gets to live." He told them.

"If you don't want to hurt her, then why are you?" Dean asked the Trickster. He gave an annoyed grunt.

"Because you muttonheads are forcing me to! If you walk out of this auditorium, Abbi will walk out too. She'll be fine! Just let me go!" He barked angrily. The blade cut in ever so deeply. I gave a small cry and my hands wrapped around his forearm tighter. Dean saw this and nodded.

"Okay, we're leaving, just let me take her out with me, Sam and Bobby are leaving now, see? I'm giving Bobby my stake." Dean did so as he spoke. The knife's pressure was disappearing. Dean started walking to me, the Trickster unleashed me and I ran to Dean. I felt like a small child.

Dean placed his arm around my shoulder and guided me out, I cast a look at the Trickster over my shoulder, the look on his face said he regretted what he had done.


	11. Chapter 11

I was zoned out as Dean worked on my neck. He tried to make eye contact. He touched my cheek.

"Come on, Abbi, talk to me." He said, craning his neck to look me in the eyes. I looked up, making doing so easier for Dean.

"It's okay Abs. So what, he was a Trickster. What are you so upset about?" Dean asked. I remained silent, trying to figure out what to say. I don't know why I was so upset. He just seemed so. Warm.

"I don't know, he was kindred, he acted like he cared. I guess I'm just upset that I fell for it so hard." I told him. Dean wiped away the blood from my neck.

"Well, we all fell for him, I liked him too, Abbi, he seemed like a decent guy." Dean replied gently. I sighed.

"How did you feel about him, Abbi?" Dean asked. I didn't really know. I actually did, but I refused to allow myself to see it, a possible father figure.

"Nothing, Dean, I liked talking to him. I love you, Sam, and Bobby, but sometimes it's just nice to take a break from all this crazy stuff and actually talk about something normal, with someone normal." I told him as he stuck a bandage on my neck, over my wound.

"Now when we go out in public you cover that no matter what, I can't have people thinking you're crazy and I'm a bad care taker." Dean told me. I nodded.

We held that conversation about a month ago. Since then I wasn't allowed to go out on the field. I couldn't even take a walk without Sam or Dean with me. With all this extra time, I found myself thinking about the trickster all too often. I wanted to see what it was about him. I often stared at my phone. Dean had deleted his number, but I had it written down and committed it to memory. I picked it up and opened it.

I jumped when there was a knock on the door. I huffed.

"Who is it?" I asked. No one replied, but the door opened and in strolled the trickster. He sat down at the table opposing my bed.

"Hey Kiddo." He told me.

"Why would you come here? Sam and Dean check in on my regularly. What was the point of tearing down what we had by threatening my life to get away and then coming back?" I asked him calmly.

"What I can't try to fix something?" He asked. I looked down, he noticed the phone in my hand, he then stood.

"Besides, I only came to give you something." He said. I looked up at him in curiosity. He placed two fingertips on my forehead and a surge went through my body and I went out like a light.

When I came to, the trickster was gone. I looked around confused he hadn't left anything. I stood up, walking to the sink, jumping and nearly squealing when I saw something in my reflection.

I turned to the side, snow white wings had sprouted from in between my shoulder blades, they ignored the fact that I had a shirt was there, blocking them from my back. The trickster did this? My door opened and in came Dean with a paper bag of what looked to be food. He stopped curtly, seeing the disbelieving look on my face.

"You okay?" He asked. I turned to face him, giving him a crazy look.

"Are you insane?! Do you see these?" My wings splayed out, knocking the coffee pot off of the counter, I jumped away from it.

"No, but I did see that." He said. I looked at him worried.

"Quick, take a picture with your phone!" I told him. Dean looked at me like I had gone off my rocker, but obeyed, looking at the picture. His jaw dropped when he saw the picture.

"No." He said simply.

"You have wings!? How long have you had feathers?" Dean asked, bewildered.

"Since this afternoon! The, um, trickster came in here and zapped me with some sort of energy, I went out cold and when I woke up, he was gone and I had these!" I told him, my voice getting a bit squeaky from panic. Dean stared at me and then my photo.

"I thought he put the hurt on people, not give them invisible wings." Dean said I touch my wing. It was soft and full of down, like a baby bird. I grabbed it and brought it around to my front. The tips of my wings were silver, like legit, they shone metallically.

"I told the trickster I didn't believe in angels and God and he got a hurt look on his face, this may be some form of pay back." I told Dean, looking up at him.

"So what, we got a righteous trickster on our hands? Where is your dad in all this? I mean come on didn't he say he would always 'protect his little puppy?' That charm is supposed to send out some sort of message isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Who knows? He could be dead for all we know." I told him, allowing my wing to go back to its original place.

"I think we need to show Sammy." Dean said, I nodded and followed him out of my room and into his own.

"Look at this, Sam." Dean said, handing Sam the phone, Sam's jaw dropped.

"Is that real?" Sam asked, looking at me. I nodded, my eyes wide.

"Our friend the Trickster made Abs feathery." Dean said.

"I wish we could have gotten him." Sam said, Dean nodded.

"All of us do, Abbi is birdie and it's all because we let that son of a bitch get away." Dean said, I shook my head, sighing.

"What did you want us to do, let him slice Abbi's throat open? I mean he scarred her neck, Dean, he would've killed her." Sam told Dean

"I don't think he would've done it." Dean said, I snorted as a reply.

"Would you have taken that chance?" I asked him.

"No but-"

"Dean, Sam wasn't even getting close to us and the guy nearly slit my throat there are no buts about this." I interrupted him. I didn't tell them about the desperate, hurting apology the Trickster had whispered into my ear or the painful, self-angry look on his face as I had turned to look at him when retreating.

"Okay, so what do we do? Do we leave this job and go look for the trickster?" Sam asked, standing.

"Don't need to, I'm right here. I was running an errand for someone. I didn't give her anything; I merely kick started what is meant to be." The trickster said, materializing out of nowhere.

"Lovely wings, Abbi." He added. I blushed and looked away.

"You better be glad I don't have a stake. You don't have my baby cousin blocking your heart this time." Dean hissed through clenched teeth. The trickster looked at Dean. He might as well pull a fake yawn, for clearly he wasn't impressed.

"Now fix Abbi." Dean demanded.

"I can't what I did to her is undo-able." The trickster told him. Dean lunged forward angrily, grabbing the Trickster and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you tell me that you can't fix it, whatever can be done can be undone." Dean spat angrily in the Trickster's face.

"Dean stop! Listen to me, there's nothing wrong with this. I can live, it doesn't hurt me. Let him go." I told Dean sternly yet softly at the same time. Dean looked at me. I gave him my most soulful eyes. He let the trickster go.

"Get out, and if you ever show your face around me, or Abbi, I will drive a stake through your heart and rip you to pieces." Dean told the trickster, his voice rough and low. The trickster disappeared. Sam looked between Dean and I.

"So why can't we see your wings outside of photos, but you can, and the trickster?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"So what was the point of the feathers, hmm?" Dean asked, spreading his arms out in the typical Dean way.

"Like I know." I hissed at him. Dean rubbed his face roughly.

"I guess we should do some research on winged creatures. See exactly what Abbi is now." Sam said. I looked at him.

"Thanks, now I feel like the monsters we hunt." I told him, Sam gave me his apologetic look. I frowned and sat down across from him.

"Maybe we can find out what Abbi's dad is and hunt him down that way." Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"You had to use 'hunt'" I asked Sam.

"Sorry! Touchy." He muttered the last part. I stood up and left the room. I went back to my own. As I sat down on the bed, I pulled my wing out in front of me and absent mindedly ran my fingers over the soft baby feathers. The trickster was right, my wings were very pretty. I thought about how pretty they would be when the flight feathers grew in, if they would. The sight of my wings was rather hypnotic. Inhaling, I closed my eyes and laid down

* * *

"She could be an angel?" Sam said. I scoffed, turning the page in my book.

"Yeah right Sam." Dean said from his bed.

"Come on, you have that weird ability to tell whether people are lying and you have feathery wings, Abbi, at least take it into consideration." Sam said. I shook my head.

"Angels don't exist." I told him.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, I gave him a glare.

"How can you be so sure that they do exist, Sam, why because a million year old book told you that they do? I think I'll go with the facts Sam." I told him.

"She's got a point there, Sammy." Dean said, turning the page of his ancient book.

"And on my supposed ability, Sam, I just read people. Like I didn't trust Dean when I first met him because he seemed like a con artist," That earned me an annoyed 'Hey!' from Dean

"And I trusted you because you were kindred and your eyes showed honesty." I told Sam. Dean looked at me.

"So what's your excuse for the wings, Feathers?" Dean asked I rolled my eyes.

"Whose side are you on? I don't have an excuse for the wings yet, angels don't exist!" I spat angrily.

"Alright calm down, I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers!" Dean said laughing, blood rushed to my cheeks

"Cute, Dean. Just freaking adorable." I hissed. The fact that my feathers actually did get ruffled only enraged me more. I took a shaky breathe, trying to calm myself.

"I think you actually ruffled her feathers, Dean. No offense Abbi." Sam told me, it still earned him a glare. I looked back at my book, reading a passage on (despite everything) angels.

_Sometimes, angels do fall to earth and sire children. However, these children will never show sign of angelic parentage…._ The passage went on but I deemed it useless and snapped the damned book shut. I grabbed a new one.

"So, nothing yet?" Dean asked.

"No, I found oodles, I just didn't think it was necessary to share." I spat sarcastically. Sam cleared his throat and stood.

"It's kind of late, I'm going to go grab something for dinner, you two want anything?" Sam asked.

"No thanks." I said grumpily.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in my room at Bobby's, Duckie was swatting at my wings. I scowled at her and brought my wing up to my front, away from her kitty claws.

"Quit it." I told her. We hadn't showed Bobby the picture yet. Dean came into my room, looking at me with his concerned Dean look.

"How're you doing?" He asked. I merely snorted.

"I have wings, Dean, not cancer. I'm fine though, but Duckie won't leave my wings alone." I told him. Dean sat down, moving Duckie so he could sit directly beside me.

"So she can see them too, huh?" Dean asked, actually stroking the cat's head. I nodded.

"When are we gunna show Bobby?" I asked him. Dean looked at me from Duckie.

"Whenever you're ready, you wanna do it now?" Dean asked me in return. I shrugged, standing.

"Might as well." I told him. Dean stood up we went out the hall and down the stairs into Bobby's study and Dean got his phone out and showed Bobby the picture. Shock was dominant on his face. He looked at me and then leaned to the side, trying to get a better look at my back.

"Is this real?" Bobby asked. I nodded.

"They aren't visible to the human eye. You can't touch them either." I told him. Bobby took this into consideration, then a light bulb went off.

"Wait, those markings on that arrow, things are starting to make sense now." Bobby said, picking up a long thin box. He placed it on his desk and opened it, revealing my combusting arrow. Bobby took the arrow out of the hollowed out slot of the box. Dean took a weary step back.

"These symbols are Enochian, angelic. I'm thinking your daddy is an angel, Abbi." Bobby told me. I snorted for the second time today.

"Oh please! Angels don't exist! How many times do I have to say it?" I barked impatiently, looking between Dean and Bobby. Bobby scoffed.

"Well your feathers are proving otherwise, Abbi." He told me. I rolled my eyes, groaning annoyingly.

"Please, these mean NOTHING! I mean seriously! How many winged creatures are there?" I asked.

"Not too many that can make with a human mommy and make a baby, Abbi." I gave Bobby a look that would've killed him if looks could kill.

"Well I'm not counting out angels yet, girl." He told me, putting the arrow back in the box. I groaned.

"So since when have you had wings?" Bobby asked.

"Since the trickster." I told him sitting down on the couch, Bobby shook his head. I closed my eyes, stress increasing.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked Bobby, the old drunk sighed.

"Don't know. Didn't you say something about Abbi's necklace being able to call her father?" Bobby asked.

"Don't bother, it doesn't work. I got a scar on my neck because Daddy dearest decided not to show up at the auditorium when the trickster had a knife to my throat." I told them.

"If Daddy can't be bothered to show his feathered ass when I need him that's fine with me." I said, standing and leaving the house and went out into the metallic graveyard.

My dad, an angel! HA! Funniest thing yet. They were all nuts, angels and such, whatever.

But I was lying to myself. Deep down inside I knew they were right, I still believed in God and angels too. But why my father chose to work through the trickster though, that confused me. All the times I had been in danger and my father didn't bother to drop from Heaven and smite whatever was trying to hurt me. That was what really hurt me.

If he cared so much, why didn't he bother to show me? He dropped off gifts! But he couldn't be bothered to actually stop and talk to me? Was he feeling guilty or was he just too proud to show himself to me? It hurt, and it stabbed a blazing hot figurative knife into my one soft spot.

A tear escaped from the corner of my eye. I smacked it away with frustration. I never cried about it before, why should I start now?

Because of my father exists and he's an angelic douche… That's why I was crying. More tears fell, and soon I was fighting full on sobs.

"Why can't you bother to show yourself?! I nearly died back there at the college!" I yelled the last term to the sky in frustration. The clouds floated by carelessly.

"How could you lead me on that way?! I was a child, how could you lie?!" Tears blurred my vision terribly. I close my eyes, forcing the gathering tears to slide out from underneath my eyelids. I sat down, leaning against a car and buried my face in my hands.

I took a deep breathe, wiping tears away from my eyes. I fought to gain composure. I was scarred in more ways than one. I tried to hide it and I did a damned good job of it. That is, until I was forced to break down. If you run something to long, it will break. So my running constantly eventually ended in a brief mental break down like what I was experiencing now.

I suddenly felt insanely warm, despite the early January cold, not too warm, a toasty warm. It was like a hug, but no one was there. I looked around. I felt like someone had wrapped me in an electric blanket.

_I've never left you. _A voice whispered in the wind.

_You were never in danger, I've always cared. I've never left you. You were never alone, my little puppy. _The voice whispered. I looked around, my father? The feeling then disappeared, leaving me disappointed.

_Now be the little warrior I know you are_. He whispered one last time. I stood looking around, no one, and nothing, whatsoever.

"Alright." I whispered. I walked back into the house, a feeling of warm bliss bubbled in my chest. Entering the living room, I sat down on the couch.

"You okay, Abbi?" Bobby asked, I looked at him.

"Yeah, I couldn't be better, why?" I asked, Bobby reached under his desk.

"Come here girl, I got something I need to show you." He told me. I stood and walked over to his desk.

"Yeah Bobb-" Splash! Bobby had thrown water in my face. I wiped my eyelids before I opened my eyes.

"Um, Bobby?" I asked.

"You were acting weird, so I tested you, you pass." He told me simply.

"Pass what exactly?" I asked him

"The possession test." He told me simply, I nodded, understanding.

"Okay, that works, got a towel?" I asked him, Bobby nodded and handed me a handkerchief. I wiped my face dry

"So what's got you so giddy? When you left you looked like you wanted to blow up the universe." He told me. I smiled, laughing at him over exaggeration.

"I just needed to cool off some." I told him, he gave me a suspicious look. I ignored it and sat down on the couch.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" I asked him, looking around for any sign of my cousins. I found none.

"They went to the store." He told me. Duckie came down the steps and leapt up into my lap, curling up. She had missed me terribly. I pet her fur absent mindedly.

Sam and Dean came in the house, laden with groceries. Dean had a happy look on his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you?" I asked him.

"I got pie." He told me simply. I nearly died laughing. Dean and his pie, one of the funniest things I had ever witness.

"Are you going to share or is it all just for you?" I asked him.

"The apple is mine, I got you a cherry pie." He told me, I smiled.

"I freaking love you!" I told him, he laughed; unpacking groceries and putting them in their rightful places.

"I know you do, who doesn't love me?" Dean said sarcastically. I laughed.

"I can think of a few spirits or monsters whose list of favorite people does not contain the name Dean Winchester." I told him, he smirked.

"And I can think of a certain demi-god where the name Abbi Winchester is written at number one in pink with hearts drawn around it." Dean retorted, I fell over on my side, burying my face into the couch.

"Oh God, don't mention the Trickster!" I told him, Dean laughed.

"Haha, shut you up." Dean said proudly, I sat up rolling my eyes at Dean.

"Shut up Dean!" I told him.

"Hey, you be nice to me, I got you pie!" Dean replied, I laughed, smiling.

"Okay, fine!" I told him, surrendering the victory to my cousin.


	13. Enigma of the Future

_My death._

_But so many died in my survival_

"_ABBI!"_

_Think_

_Even if I did want to live_

_Just don't do this!_

_Another jar of pain_

_**A new star.**_

A/N: This may have seemed confusing, but I'm trying something new. These are foreshadowing a future chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

I was finally USEFUL! A werewolf hunt Dean was letting me come because of my arrows. I waited around outside of the building for Sam and Dean to come back from questioning witnesses. The sun was still out but it was quickly sinking, causing me to worry.

"Hey kiddo!" I heard the trickster say. I turned around, seeing him with an outstretched hand of what I recognized as Earl Grey tea. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Are you suicidal?" I asked him, he laughed; taking a drink of what I assumed was his hot chocolate.

"Nah, I just like messing with your cousins. It's fun." He told me.

"You gunna take it or what?" He asked me, the trickster continued; I reached out for the cup.

"Thanks." I told him.

"So what's your gig this time? I see you're out of the motel room." He asked me, I scanned the building across the street.

"Werewolf. My archery set came fully equipped with arrows that can kill any critter out there." I told him. He nodded, sitting down on the city bench. I sat down next to him.

"You know, I figured you would hate me by now." He said, I shook my head, taking a drink from my tea.

"No, I'm not one to hate." I told him, looking to the ground, inhaling deeply.

"So, do anything interesting lately?" I asked him, trying to make conversation; he laughed some, looking at me.

"If I tell you will you squeal to your cousins?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Well, I took care of some grade A jerk wads in the next town over." He told me I gave him a look.

"I didn't kill them. I took what you said into consideration. About killing them. I've found that a good near death experience works just fine." He told me. I shook my head; at least he wasn't killing people anymore. I looked at him from the ground, we met eyes. A question came to mind.

"Are you working for my father?" I asked him, the look on his face said he was caught off guard.

"You could say that." He told me, hope sparked in my heart. I guess he could see it in my eyes.

"I don't know where he is. As much as I would like to take you to him, I can't. I'm only a trickster; I can only do so much." He told me. I frowned, unintentionally adding on a pathetic 'oh.' He looked like someone just punched him in the gut.

"He'll come eventually, trust me, he thinks the world of you. He just, has to get things together." He told me. I nodded.

"I'll wait." I said simply. I guess I still looked like kicked puppy.

"He's proud of you, Abbi." He said standing. "I gotta go though, Mr. Macho is coming. And to be honest I don't want to get ripped to pieces." He said and he disappeared, he took my empty tea cup with him.

Dean came outside, crossing the street

"Alright Abs, we're going hunting." Dean told me as he approached me. I stood up, following Dean into the Impala I grabbed my arrow sliver and attached it around my thigh, getting arrows was quicker and easier when the sliver was located on my front and not strapped to my back. I grabbed my bow and checked it.

"Where do you think it is?" I asked him.

"Just a few blocks down." He told me. I nodded and waited. We pulled over after a few minutes of driving. I got out and waited for Dean. I undid the sliver and pulled an arrow out. I checked it to make sure it was the right one. Bobby had returned my angelic arrow to me. Dean gave me an odd look.

"You look like the stereotype hunter." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Be quiet D-"A scream. I bolted towards it, Dean in suite, when the werewolf came into sight, I raised my bow and let the arrow fly. It stuck its target and the werewolf fell to the ground, turning back into a human. Its almost victim stood and ran.

"Hey, don't mention it!" Dean yelled after her. I watched her run, feeling emotionless. Going over to the dying werewolf, I took hold of the arrow, pulling it from the wound. I took out my rag and cleaned it, looking to the werewolf, he was spitting up blood.

"W-what happened?" He asked, Dean came over as I stepped away, my cousin kneeled as the werewolf started to freak out.

"Alright, easy, Glenn, just take it easy." He said quietly and calmly. The werewolf apparently named Glenn passed soon after. By the time Dean had stood, he looked at me oddly; I had my arrow put way and was unlatching the sling.

"You alright there, Abs?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked him looking to my older cousin.

"You're acting weird." He told me, I shrugged, looking at Glenn. I frowned.

"I don't think he knew what he was doing…" I said quietly. Dean followed my gaze, then back at me.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Abs." He told me. "Well, Sam and I have some follow up work, so we'll be with one of the victims all night, but you go on back to the motel and rest up, alright?" He told me. I nodded, handing him my weapons. I would get some weird looks in I walked into the motel with a bow and set of arrows. Dean took them and I followed him back to the street, he got in the Impala and drove back to the apartment building. I started walking, but decided I wasn't going to go back to the motel directly.

"Hey Abbi! Hold on, wait!" I heard the trickster yell. I turned, seeing him making his way through the crowd.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" I asked him as he got to me, he smirked.

"Come on, you don't need to be all by your lonesome. I'll just walk you back to the motel and I'll be on my merry way." He told me.

"You don't have to leave, and I'm not going directly back to the motel. I enjoy my walks." I said, starting to walk down the street.

"But I do have to get back to the motel before Sam and Dean. They'll be out all night, working on a follow up on one of the vics." I told him.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded and we walked aimlessly for a few minutes, not speaking. The Trickster was kind. I really liked him. He didn't make me feel like a lost foster puppy.

"You know, you go against everything that Sam and Dean have drilled into my head." I told him after a while.

"So what I'm a rebel. Besides I like you Abbi. You aren't some stupid ignorant kid. Do you know most of the people who I take out now-a-days are kids at least sixteen? Mommy and Daddy spoi- Oh, crap, sorry!" He said, catching himself a little too late. I looked at him.

"It's fine. I stopped caring about that a long time ago." I told him quietly.

"Like you stopped believing in Heaven and Hell?" He asked. I nodded.

"Exactly. Around the same time actually." I told him. He heaved a sigh, his breathe puffing out in a cloud.

"But thanks for saying I wasn't a stupid ignorant kid, it means a lot actually. No one really treats me like that." I said.

"Working for your dad lets me get close to you." He said unexpectedly. I looked back at him, tilting my head slightly.

"Why did you even bother? Back at the college?" I asked him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, giving me a shrug.

"I guess I just liked that fact that when I saw you, I saw someone who was worth two cents. That there's hope for the next generation.l I really do worry about it sometimes." He told me, it forced me to smile.

"And between you and me, you're the only person other than me that can make me laugh without getting hurt." He said.

"Thanks. I guess, I don't really see what's so funny about me, but whatever." I said, stopping in front of a fast food restaurant.

"Do you eat regular food or is your diet strictly sugar?" I asked, turning to the trickster. He looked at me from the restaurant's big obnoxious sign.

"You hungry?" He asked, I nodded, not giving him my usual sarcastic comment.

"We can get something, their milkshakes aren't half bad." He said. I nodded and we went inside. I removed my hat for the time being, attempting to tame the static as we walked up to the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The cashier asked, looking up and smiling with false cheer. I looked up to the menu.

"Um, mushroom Swiss burger with an ice mocha." I said. I received a poorly disguised look that labeled me as a freak. I didn't blame her though, it was almost freezing outside and I was ordering an icy mocha.

"And for you, sir?" She asked, turning to the trickster.

"Chocolate milkshake." He told her simply, earning a look as well. She tallied up the price.

"Is it for here to go?" She asked me.

"To go." I said curtly. She gave me the receipt and I forked over the cash. She made the change and handed it to me, going to place our order. The trickster and I went down to the other end of the counter to wait for our food. I leaned against the counter top, facing the window. My heart stopped. I saw Sam crossing the road. I smacked the trickster's shoulder.

"Get out of sight now! Sam's coming!" I told him, without checking, he turned and went into the restrooms. Sam came in, giving me a weird look I smiled.

"Hey Sam, how's the follow up coming?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't you be at the motel, Abbi?" He asked, I shoved my hands in my pockets and rolled my eyes.

"What are you, my nanny? I was just taking a walk and I got hungry. Don't arrest me officer!" I said, waving my hands around in false fear. Sam smiled, laughing some.

"Alright, I'll let you slide this time, don't get into any more trouble, civilian." Sam said playfully and went to order.

"Mushroom Swiss with ice mocha and chocolate shake?" I heard the employee ask from behind me. I nodded and took my burger and mocha and left.

"Later, Sam!" I called over my shoulder as I exited the restaurant. I headed down the street, turned the corner and stopped, waiting for the trickster, he came around the corner, drinking his shake.

"You left me!" He said with faux offense. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you expect me to do, stand around awkwardly until Sam left and wait for you?" I asked him.

"You roll your eyes too much and they'll roll out of your skull, I can make it happen!" He told me in reply. I laughed.

"Would you really do that?" I asked him, he smiled.

"Nope, I couldn't knock out those baby blues even if I wanted to." He told me.

"Exactly!" I replied, unwrapping my burger, he laughed some. My phone rang. Who could THAT be? I answered it.

"Damnit Abbi!" Dean cussed into the phone. I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Tell Sam I'm gunna whoop his ass!" I hissed back, Dean was silent for a moment.

"Get back to the motel NOW Abigail Confederate!" He spat. Oh hell, I was in trouble… Dean never used my first and middle name, but that didn't stop me from snapping myself.

"NO! I'm fine!" I yelled, snapping the phone shut and turning it off and shoved it in my pocket. The trickster gave me a shocked look.

"Like a hand grenade aren't you?" He asked, I didn't reply. I only cut across the side walk to the trash can and dumped my not even half eaten burger into the trash can. I kept my mocha though, which I drank angrily.

"No wonder you're so skinny, you get that mad often?" He asked. I huffed angrily, still not speaking. I heard the roar of the Impala in the distance. The trickster looked up from the ground, up an towards the distant rumble almost sounding like a roll of thunder. The trickster snapped and the street melted away.

The street was replaced by what looked to be an old plantation house. I looked to the trickster, who jogged up the steps, sorting through keys without watching where he stepped.

"Where are we?" I asked him from the base of the steps, he was already at the door, unlocking it. He turned back to me and the door swung open.

"My place, I think both you and Dean need to calm down before the tornado meets the volcano." He said, disappearing inside. I walked up the steps and went inside, the door shut behind me. Even though the outside looked large, the inside was even larger, it was massive and lavish, very posh with rich reds and golden hues. The trickster was nowhere in sight. I walked deeper in, seeing a large picture; it stood at least three times my height and was hung up fifteen feet up the wall.

I recognized my picture, the one I had given to the trickster back at the college town. It was blown up and colored. There was a rich pastel blue sky and the robe of the angel was an impossible white. The hair looked like literal gold stands, like my own. The eyes though, that was what stood out the most. They too were golden, an amber color and the pupils were a perfect coal black they stood out with intensity.

"It was perfect before, but, I just couldn't leave it so blank. It seemed unfinished. If it insults you, I'm sorry." The trickster said. I broke the staring contest between the picture and myself. The trickster stood there in the archway, he walked over to me, handing me a cup.

"It isn't Earl Grey, but hot chocolate wouldn't hurt you would it?" He asked. I shook my head and took the mug.

"The picture looks nice by the way. It looks even more realistic now." I told him, looking back at the picture. It was almost eerie. He followed my gaze.

"Come on, let's go sit in the kitchen." He told me, turning and going back the direction he came. I followed him.

"Why the kitchen?" I asked.

"Because your fine feathered father instructed me to take care of you in any way possible, and you haven't eaten yet, and I'll be damned if I let you go back without eating." He told me as we entered the kitchen twice the size as a restaurant's.

"Sit down at the island." He told me. I nodded and sat down on the bar stool. I slid my bag off my shoulder, taking my hat and jacket off after. I set them in the chair next to me. The trickster looked through his cabinets.

"Do you have a name, or are tricksters just nameless?" I asked him, he looked to me.

"Some people call me Loki, I wouldn't mind if you called me that." He told me. I nodded. I was a bit familiar with him from my mythology class. I wanted to ask him about the eight legged horse thing, but decided to keep quiet on that one…

"Dean is gunna kill me…" I muttered. Loki turned and looked at me, leaning against the counter opposing me.

"He needs to learn to lighten up a little. I do admit, most of this is my fault, but seriously? He has you under lock and key basically twenty four seven." He said, I nodded, inclining my eyebrows in agreement and taking a drink of my hot chocolate. Loki then turned around.

"So, what do you like to eat?" He asked me.

"Anything I guess, I'm not too hungry." I told him.

"Seriously? Have you eaten anything today?" He asked, going to the refrigerator. I watched him, he fumbled through its contents and then opened the freezer.

"I've snacked on and off. I had some chips before Dean took me to hunt." I told him. Loki gave me a look.

"Your dad's gunna kill me if I don't get you eating right, or at least real food." He said, I snorted.

"That coming from a guy who eats nothing but candy bars all day. Look, do you have any yogurt, like with granola?" I asked him.

"No, but I can do this." He told me, snapping his fingers. "Strawberry, peach, or blue berry?" He asked.

"Cherry." I told him, giving him a hard time.

"Well that's a weird combo, but whatever. Eat up kiddo." He said and the yogurt appeared. I tore open the granola package and dumped it into the dark pink yogurt. I stirred it in and started to eat quietly. Loki had moved my jacket and hat to the chair on my left side and took a seat in the one on the right.

"Why not just sit down in the one you moved my stuff to?" I asked him. Loki gave a laugh, nudging my rib cage.

"Just to make you ask questions." He said. I shook my head and went back to my yogurt.

After I finished my crunchy cherry goodness, Loki and I spoke for a while, about nothing in particular, but then Loki checked his watch.

"You need to be getting back. I'll take you straight to the motel room, it won't be thirty minutes later there, so it'll be like you went back to the motel after you hung up on Dean." He told me. I nodded.

"Thanks Loki." I told him, he smiled and winked, with a snap of his fingers I was in my motel room. I hurried to get situated in case Dean decided to see if I had listened, I turned my phone back on and sent Dean a text.

_Sorry. I'm at the motel now. I was just enjoying my walk damnit…_ I told him and sat the phone down as I went for my sketch pad. My phone went off.

_**Prove it.**_ Dean's message said. I took a picture of me in the room with the clock saying the exact time and sent it.

_**Alright, I buy it. You're not in trouble, but if you hang up on me like that again I will punish you. I may be your loser of a cousin, but I'm also your guardian, Abigail. I didn't send you back to the motel because I was being an over protective freak of a cousin, there is still a possible were wolf and if she turns and you get hurt because you were outside, I don't know what I would do**__. _Dean replied.

_What happened to no chick flick moments, Dean? _ I replied like the smart ass I was.

_**Can it, Abbi.**_

_****_A/N: Finally a real chapter, sorry about the wait, and the bull crap chapter before this. Something happened at my school and it kind of stumped my creativity for a little, hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

I let the arrow fly. It sank into the wendigo's middle and the freak of nature went up in flames with a haunting scream. Sam and Dean had watched in shock as I had jumped in between them and the approaching wendigo, slaying it emotionlessly. After the fire died down, I retrieved my arrow and placed it back where it belonged, looking to Sam and Dean. I paused seeing the look on Sam's face.

"What?" I asked him simply.

"You get completely robotic when you hunt, Abbi." Sam told me. "I mean you have this down to a science." He said.

"Since when is that a bad thing?" I asked him, Sam gave a sigh.

"I guess it isn't. Good job, Abbi." He told me, giving my arm an encouraging smack. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's hit the road, guys." Dean said. I nodded again and led the way out of the cave.

We were at least two hours down the highway when my phone went off, earning me a glance from Dean. I didn't acknowledge it though. Pulling the phone out of my pocket I saw that it was from Loki.

_**Heya girly! **_The message read.

"Who is it, Abs?" Dean asked, I looked up at him.

"A friend, from when I lived with Miracle." I told him, Dean nodded returning his attention to the road. I then replied.

_What's up Loki? _I hit send and returned my look back to the passing forest. The scenery was particularly pretty. My phone buzzed again.

_**The usual, killing a candy stash in my ever incessant mission of putting Willy Wonka out of business.**_ Loki replied. I smiled, laughing.

_HEY! Don't out him out of business! Think about all the Oompa Loompas will have to go back to that horrid land of Loompa Land! Besides I like his candy too! _I replied.

"Do you want to go to Miracle's Abs? All we have to do is go into Tennessee and cut through the Smokies." Dean told me. I looked at him from the phone

"Oh my gosh that would be great! I'll call her now!" I said, picking up the phone and dialing Miracle's number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Miracle, it's Abbi. We're not on the complete other side of the country for once and I was wondering if we could drop by to see you." I said. Miracle nearly squealed in delight.

"Oh that would be wonderful baby! When should you be here? Do I need to go to the store and get something for tonight?" She asked.

"Probably not because we're in Kentucky, no later than 8 pm tomorrow." I told her. Miracle squealed in delight again.

"Okay, baby, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Bye, I love you." I told her.

"I love you too. You tell whoever is driving to be careful, you hear?" She asked in her maternal way, it made me smile.

"Okay." I told her and hung up, I looked to Dean.

"Miracle says be careful." I told him. Dean laughed.

"Of course I will." He said. My phone vibrated, reminding me that I had a waiting message from Loki. I opened his message.

_**LOL, you kill me! What about you though, Sam and Dean let you out or have you been toiling away in your hotel room?**_ It read.

_Nope, we had a Wendigo case; I got to whoop some ass this time around. Evidently efficient work worries Sam. I took out the beastie pretty fast and he gave me his concerned look, said I worked robotically. _I replied, then returning my gaze out to the rolling planes of Kentucky.

_**Domo origoto Ms. Roboto!**_ Loki teased, I could see the smirk on his face right then. I rolled my eyes, laughing.

_**Don't you roll your eyes at me, Abbi! **_The text went on.

_I laughed too! _I replied. Loki knew me too well…

_**Okay, I'll let you slide this time. I still can't believe Dean didn't totally murder you though. **_ He wrote. I was too, of course it helped that Loki sent me back to right after I blew up at Dean.

_I know he actually said I was right! Which really surprised me, he never gives that easy. _I typed and hit send. I set my gaze out the scenery again. My phone went off again.

_**Weird, he isn't possessed, is he? **_Loki replied, I shook my head.

_No, he had an anti-possession charm, friggin' tattooed onto his chest, Possession is impossible. _I replied.

_**Hmm, weird. Maybe he's finally decided to listen. I mean, a person can only be a stubborn ass for so long, except for yours truly, of course. **_Loki replied after a few minutes.

_S.M.H Dean along with yourself is an exception. Sam had told me Dean has always been like this. _I replied.

_**HEY! You weren't supposed to agree to that! **_I snickered.

_Then don't say it. _I told him. I looked back out the window. It was twilight and I could make out the leaping forms of a herd of deer.

_**So what's on the agenda next, Abbi-nator? **_Loki asked, either referring to my 'robotic' ways of hunting or the fact that I tear through every monster or spirit I came face to face with; much like the 'Terminator.'

_Nothing, Sam and Dean are taking me to see Miracle. _I told him simply.

_**This is the woman who basically forked over her life savings to you when you left with Sam and Dean? **_Loki asked. I scowled a bit at the reply.

_Don't make it sound like I conned her! _I replied sourly. Loki took a few minutes to reply.

_**Sorry, why did she do that anyways? **_He asked.

_Because when I came to her I was a trembling mess of twelve year old with big sad soulful blue eyes. I reminded her of her daughter, she freaking loves me. I love her too. When I think of my mother, all I can imagine is Miracle. I can't even remember what my birth mother looked like. _I hit send and waited.

_**Wow that's deep. Your father told me when he told me about you that you actually look a lot like your birth mother. **_He replied. A question came to mind.

_Why do you even work for him anyways? _I asked Loki. Once more he took a few minutes to reply.

_**I don't know, it just feels right, I guess. **_It caused me to smile a little.

_You're really one of a kind, Loki. _I told him. I guess I fell asleep after that.

* * *

The sun in my face was what woke me. A second before I opened my eyes I thought I was at Bobby's, then I heard Dean snore. I opened my eyes, Dean had moved to the back. I then realized I was latched onto my cousin. I blushed some and gently pulled away, shrugging his arm off. He was stretched out, his legs under my own. Sam was stretched out up front, asleep. I gently got out of the Impala and stretched, checking my phone after that.

_**Thanks, Abbi. **_ Was Loki's lone message. He really was one of a kind. I had never met someone like him.

I looked out over the water, then sat down at the river's edge and brought my wing around to my front to start preening. Pulling the loose feathers and situating the ones that needed to be fixed. I liked to think I had become relatively good at preening.

"Morning, kiddo!" Loki said out of nowhere, I didn't even look up.

"Hey Loki."

"What Gigantor and Mr. Macho still asleep?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the Impala, I nodded.

"Yeah." I said simply. I had molted some, a few flight feathers now dotted my wings. They looked very pretty.

"Here let me help, there's a patch you can't really reach and it's looking pretty pathetic." Loki said, reaching around my back.

"Turn around, I'll be able to reach better." He told me, I did as he said.

"Wait, what do you know about preening?" I asked him. There was a silence; it caused my suspicions to heighten.

"Your dad taught me how; he said you would need help." He said, either his lying was getting bad or I was getting to know my way around his lies. I didn't say anything though. He worked through my feathers too well to have just learned how to preen. He tried to make it sloppy but his expertize was just too obvious.

"There." He said, pulling away.

"Thanks." I told him, I looked over at the Impala, I sensed movement. I turned to Loki, but he was already gone. Sam got out of the Impala and stretched, looking around, he then saw me. He made his way over to me, squinting curiously at the now visible feathers that dotted the ground around me.

"I preened, sorry." I said, gathering the strays absent mindedly. Sam sat down beside me.

"How long were we riding before Dean pulled over?" I asked him.

"A few hours. We're in the mountains now." Sam told me, I nodded.

"How long do you think we'll be up here before Dean wakes up?" I asked.

"Maybe a few more hours." We sat and talked for a while. I always really liked Sam he was pleasant to be around and wasn't too agitating, Dean could get that way though. It made me smile thinking about it.

Loki eventually started texting me again.

_**Is Gigantor still with you? **_He asked. I rolled my eyes.

_"Try to be a little subtle next time…" _I replied answering not completely straight forward.

_**Okay then kiddo.**_ Loki confirmed.

_At least attempt to not sound like a fully grown male. _ I told him; he replied with this.

_**OMFG, ABBI, I LOOOVE YOU SOO MUCH! How's that? **_He asked. I fell over laugh, Sam gave me a look.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I wiped a tear from my eye.

"This message, geez, my friends are crazy." I said, starting to reply to his message.

_Really? I just DIED laughing. _I replied, snapping the phone shut, still laughing.

"So are we going to meet this person, or what?" Sam asked, I looked to him.

"Oh, no he moved." I told him.

"He?" Sam asked again. "Shut up Sam." I told him, my phone went off.

_**Oh my gosh! Throw your body into the river! Sam and Dean can't burn you! **_Loki replied sarcastically, I laughed a little again.

_You crack me up. _ I told him, shaking my head. Sam threw a rock into the river, we watched it skip across the surface a few times, and then sink down under the water.

_**Yeah, I know, what else am I here for? My amazing good looks can't do all the work. **_I smiled and started to reply.

_Whatever Loki._


	16. Chapter 16

We pulled up in the yard and Miracle came running out of her house. Dean had barely stopped the car before I jumped down.

When we hugged I felt like a little kid again. Miracle rocked me like she always did.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to see you sweetheart!" She said, gushing in her usual fashion.

"I missed you too, Miracle!" I told her, she pulled back and kissed my cheek.

"Come in inside, everyone, I'll make some lunch." Miracle said, herding everyone inside in a maternal way. I helped her make lunch, giving directions and Sam and Dean's sandwich preferences. Miracle eventually shooed me away after a while. My phone went off as I entered the hallway. I looked at the screen.I saw it was my favorite little trickster. I turned around and went outside.

"Texting is one thing, but calling? What is it?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Well then is that how you take all your calls?" He replied, he sounded tired. I huffed.

"You know the answer to that." I replied. He gave me a nervous laugh.

"Well, um, back to your original question. I need help. I'm kinda… in trouble." He said.

"What, why, can't you call on my father?" I asked. There was a silence.

"He isn't answering. I know you're seeing your foster mom and all, but can you hightail it to Virginia?" He asked, I growled.

"Virginia? Wait, why can't you just ninja poof out of there?" I replied.

"Listen I just can't, alright? Please, just come?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Sam and Dean are thorough when they get a case through what I would tell them was an Unknown number." I told him. There was a crash.

"Loki?" I asked.

_Click._ I cleared my throat, looking at my phone uncomfortably. I heaved a sigh, rom the unexpected end to that phone call, I had to say something.

I went inside. Dean was lounging like he owned the place, his feet propped up on the makeshift coffee table (it's a cedar chest) enjoying his sandwich as he flipped through the channels. I gave my cousins my best confused look. I had changed the call history to make it look like I had received a call from an unknown number. Mainly just changing Loki's contact to 'Unknown.' It was a sad plan, especially from someone with my intellect.

"Guys, I think we may have a case." I told them. Dean looked to me, along with Sam, both looking a little confused.

"Who gave it to you? Bobby would've called me or Sam before he would've called you." Dean said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for making me feel like the weakest link, Dean." I told him "Anyways it was an Unknown number. See." I said, going over and sitting beside Dean, showing him the number.

"Hmm, how'd they get your number?" Dean asked. My heart stopped. I swallowed, my throat suddenly becoming dry. I fought to keep my cool, and then shrugged.

"Dunno." I said "How do random people get your number?" I asked.

"People usually call Dad and get his voice message, telling them to call me." Dean replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, how did people go about getting your father's number?" I asked. Dean gave me a look.

"Don't know, but they do." He said.

"Then someone got my number mysteriously." I said. Dean gave me a skeptical look.

"Why does that sound like an excuse?" He asked.

"Perhaps you're making it out to be an excuse I don't know how your head works and on certain occasions I don't really want to…" I told him in reply. Sam gave a laugh, snickering.

"Hey!" Dean barked annoyed. I smiled and rolled my eyes, going back to the kitchen to get a drink.

"You're cousins are absolutely sweet, Abbi." Miracle said her back to me.

"Yeah." I replied. A few moments later Dean came in. A disappointed slash angry beyond reason look was on his face.

"Can I talk to you, Abigail, outside?" Dean asked. I hesitated, but followed Dean's silent demand and trailed behind him outside.

"For a genius you sure are stupid, you know that? The Trickster, still?" Dean basically yelled. I shrunk away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him, trying to keep a strong face.

"Then why are you acting jumpy?" Dean asked. I was quiet. Dean flipped open my phone. Shoving it in my face, showing me the message link to the messages that I shared with Loki, it was currently labeled 'Unknown.'

"Unknown, 326 messages to Unknown. And the last number to call you, one labeled as 'Unknown.' This is probably all some scheme to get back at you! Are you that naïve?!" Dean yelled at me, pocketing my phone.

"He said he was sorry! Now give me my phone back!" I yelled in return, my face growing warm with agitation.

"No! You've been texting this monster like you're BFF's Why do you think there is a single shred of this guy that is worth letting live?!That's it! We're going to Bobby's. I'm dropping you off and you aren't allowed to even set foot outside Singer Salvage until we've ganked the Trickster!" Dean said, pulling me to the Impala, He opened the door and shoved me down in the backseat.

"You don't leave this spot until I get back with Sam." Dean demanded. I frowned, giving him my evil eye. He turned and went back into the house. I looked down. Seeing my phone. I looked up and around. I picked it up. Waiting.

Sam came running out.

"Look, Miracle's possessed. You stay here, okay? Dean and I are going to take care of it and we'll be right back. Okay?" Sam asked. My heart stopped. She was possessed?!

"Are you kidding, I'm going in there!" I yelled. Sam gave me a look.

"Abbi, just stay here, please, we don't want you hurt, okay?" Sam said. I glared at him. This was it…

"Fine." I said. Sam went back to the trunk of the Impala and got some rope and went racing back into the house. He left the trunk open in his hurry. I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff and left. I came up to Miracle's garage, punching in the code quickly I watched the doors slide open. Revealing my would be sixteenth birthday present. A Volkswagen beetle, powder blue. Not very good for my life style. But one must play with the hands they are dealt. I grabbed the keys to the car and got in. Dean shouldn't have taught me to drive.

Pulling out and speeding down the drive way.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't lose this connection…" I said and pulled out onto the road, speeding away. Dean was wrong about Loki! He was a good person, despite everything, he didn't deserve to be killed! I called him.

"Hello?" Loki's voice came over the phone, he sounded hurt.

"Are you okay, what happened?" I asked him, tears coming to my eyes.

"Just some nasty little things. I took care of 'em. Not as much trouble as I thought they were." He told me.

"So you're still in Virginia?" I asked him.

"No." I heard Loki say beside me. I jumped, the car swerving dangerously.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled. Loki gave me a look, and then gave a hiss of pain, clutching his side a little.

"Since when can you drive?" He asked despite his pain. I focused on the road.

"Since I met my cousins." I told him, turning off my phone and handing it to him.

"Take the chip out of that, throw it outside, there's more in my bag, can you grab another out of my bag in the back?" I asked him. Loki gave me a look, then grabbed my phone, took out the chip, rolled his window down and chucked the chip.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked. Flashing him a concerned look.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine." He told me. "So you're running away?" He asked.

"No I'm going on a field trip, of course I'm running. Dean found out I was still talking to you and he flipped out, he was gunna put me on house arrest. I can't let that happen." I said.

"You're going through all this trouble, just so you can keep in contact with me?" He asked.

"You're the only connection to my father. I'm not about to lose that. Dean pulled Sam out of college at Stanford so he could traverse around the continental U.S looking for his father. I have it easier this time, sorta… But still. He shouldn't try to stop me from finding my dad if he did the same thing." I told Loki.

"You know, sometimes if you imagine something and then you see it in real life, you're disappointed, a lot." Loki replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Well I'm just saying. What if your dad isn't as great as you hope he is?" Loki explained. I gave a sigh.

"Then I'll be disappointed, I guess. But he's a frigging angel, you can't get much more… incredible as that." I said.

"I guess you've got a point." He said. "A powder blue Bug, really?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Miracle got this before I met Sam and Dean. I guess you could say I was a little different back then." I told him.

"What do you mean 'back then?' You met Sam and Dean what? Five or six months ago?" Loki asked.

"True, but still a lot can happen in that time period." I told him. We were silent for a good few hours before Loki spoke up again.

"Maybe I should take over for a while, Abbi." He said. I huffed.

"Yeah." I said pulling over and getting out, trading places with Loki. After I got back in I settled down and fell to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M REALLY SORRY! I burned myself out with this story before because I really LOVED writing it and I didn't pace myself out SUPER SORRY!**

I huffed deeply; occasionally glancing from the road to Confederate, she remained sound asleep. I should've been there for her. I was too unwilling to give up the life of a trickster. I was fine for four years after I left Alisa and out daughter, until I saw the news.

Alisa Winchester and her fiancé had been murdered, but her four year old daughter had survived. It was too late for me to step forward as her father; she had already been lost in foster care. I had lost my own daughter.

She went by the name of Abigail now, or Abbi, or Abs. Her mother and I used to call her Confederate. I called her Confedi in the midst of my mind.

When she was growing up, after I had found her (searching for her prayers) I found myself watching her. I watched her run around happily. Thankfully, oh thank my father that she had blocked out the memories of her mother's death. It would have destroyed her.

I was Confederate's self-proclaimed guardian angel. Nothing ever harmed her. But I never directly interfered. I had encouraged that mother shape shifter to save Confederate. It had bad results after her mate had found out what she had done.

I had stopped following her when I was sure that she was out of the line of danger; when she came to the home of a woman named Miracle Davories. I didn't see or hear from Confedi until my eighth straight year of working as a janitor at a college. I had sensed the inactive angel grace sleeping within her even across the street at the campus.

"Thanks for sticking around, Loki." She said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled.

"No problem Abbi. It's my job, your dad would kill me would kill me if you got hurt on my watch." I told her. She was contently thinking that her father was an angel in Heaven using a Trickster as a set of eyes. It had almost made me want to keep the secret that her father had been standing by her side this whole time.

Abbi was the only thing that made me feel ashamed of myself. When she looked at me with those sparkling baby blues, it made me think of everything I had done wrong. When I found making eye contact with Abbi did this, every time, I stopped making eye contact.

"You hungry Abbi?" I asked her, watching a sign for food roll by. An image of baby Confederate doing the same thing came to mind. I tried not to visibly wince.

"I could eat." She said drowsily.

_The five year old thrashed about in her sheets, not stopping until she fell out of bed. A fine, sharply executed wail passed her lips; causing me to leap forward and sweep the child into my arms. I cradled her to my chest, rocking her gently._

_ She sniffled as she felt my arms wrap around her thin body, her eyes searched blindly. Stress was evident in her eyes, having not been able to find the one who was holding her. _

_ "Who's there?" She asked quietly, her voice reminding me of wind chimes. I pet her hair, pushing a lock of golden hair out of her face. _

_ "I'm your father sweet heart." I told her quietly. Her eyes fluttered opened and closed, she stifled a yawn. _

_ "Then why haven't I come to live with you?" She asked. I tried not to feel too guilty with her question._

_ "You'll understand when you're older." I told her, wrapping my wing around her small frame. She gave an adorable sleepy smile at the feel of the soft feathers caressing her skin. Tears pricked my eyes. _

_ "Go back to sleep little ne, I'll be here." I told her, lifting her up gently and placing her back in the bed. I could've sworn she made eye contact, her drowsy eyes looking at me in an innocent and blind love. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, petting her hair gently._

_ "I love you puppy." I told her, my voice wavering; threatening to break. She gave a soft sigh; I pulled back, seeing her eyes closed and her jaw slack. I could only smile at the pure innocence._

Loki pulled off at an exit, we rode for a good bit and then we pulled off into a drive through.

"Got cash?" Loki asked, I nodded and reached for my bag, pulling a wad of cash out of the front pocket and giving it to Loki.

"What do you want, kiddo?" He asked.

"Just a chicken biscuit and a Dr. Pepper." I replied drowsily, not fully awake. Loki placed the order and pulled around to the window.  
"This is almost weird. We've never been normal before." I commented, Loki smirked.

"I'm a trickster and you're a half angel. We're not too normal there kiddo." He told me, turning to face the employee that handed him the food and exchanged the money for the food then pulled out. He took a drink from his hot chocolate.

"Here you go p-kiddo." He said, quickly changing what he was going to say. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. So what, you got a specific place you're heading or have you not thought that far ahead?" Loki asked.

"Of course I've thought that far ahead. I'm a genius, remember?" I replied.

"Right," He drawled, " so what's the big plan Abbi-nator?" He asked. I took a drink from my soda.

"Avoid getting caught by Sam and Dean." I told him, Loki sent me a quick gaze as he stopped at a red light.

"Well you're going to want to start by changing your appearance there some girly; those baby blue eyes and legit golden hair are going to give you away like nothing else." He told me.

"You should cut your hair too. You know what, let's do this." He said, snapping his fingers.

"Now look in the mirror." He told me. I did so and flipped the visor down. I nearly jumped. Dark green eyes and a lightly freckled face gazed at me from the mirror. I tilted the visor and gazed at my now dark red hair that was in a pixie-ish fashion. My face was thinner and my cheek bones more pronounced. My nose hadn't changed but my lips were a little fuller and were a dark pink.

"No one's gunna recognize you as Abigail Winchester; accept for yours truly of course." Loki bragged.

"Okay. Thanks Loki." I told him. The Trickster laughed.

"No problem, Abbi." He replied. I watched the road go by.

"So, my dad approves of this right? I mean he would stop me from leaving Sam and Dean if he didn't want me to right?" I said, sounding very unsure. Loki was quiet for a second.

"Not necessarily, but you dad is willing support whatever you think is right. But he does think you're safer with Sam and Dean. But I got your back, and I think having a Norse god on your side can never hurt." He replied.

"Not to mention the way Dean's been treating you lately. He gets that it can drive you nuts. Especially after that stunt I pulled back at the college." Loki continued.

"Why didn't he totally smite you after that?" I asked.

"Because if he smote me he wouldn't be able to keep as good a watch on you. He's busy you know." Loki told me.

"Oh." I said simply and unwrapped my food. We were silent as I ate; he sent me random uncomfortable glances occasionally. As I drank the last of my soda Loki spoke.

"Have you drawn anything lately?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. It's rare that Sam and I have moments, but after you left back at the river in the mountains we sorta had one. So I drew that." I told him, Loki nodded. He pulled off onto another road and went down a small highway, pulling off on a paved driveway. He stopped at the end of the driveway. The plantation house that Loki took me to a few weeks ago waited for us.

"Welcome back Abbi."


	18. Chapter 18

I turned over in the bed and stared at the ceiling. I groaned and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep. I had woken up in the middle of the night, not really used to living in the lap of luxury like I had been. It was nights like this when I would usually wake up Dean and we'd talk until I fell asleep. I would wake up in my bed the following morning, Dean having carried me back to my own room. It was one of the many things Dean did that I missed. Sometimes I regretted leaving. But I had to at least meet my father. After that I would go back. If my cousins would take me back.

Dean took Sam out of college and tore the entire country a part looking for his father. Why couldn't I? They weren't even looking for my father. After I had mentioned wanting to find him several times.

I wondered what they were doing right about now. An all-niter? Or were they killing some monster? Maybe they were facing a demon. I frowned, sitting up. I got out of bed and went out to the living room. I stopped at the main hall as I got down stairs. The picture. Those eyes practically glowed.

_I tip toed down the path passing motel room doors as quiet as possible while trying to ignore the various sensual groans of the whore house we were staying at on this particular night. I squinted in the dim over head lights, fighting a shiver in the late October night chill. I found Sam and Dean's room and knocked my special knock, letting Sam and Dean know it was me who was at the door._

_ The door opened and it was Dean. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a drowsy smile._

_ "Can't sleep Abs?" He whispered, letting me in. I smiled and shook and I almost pranced in. The door slid shut quietly; Sam looked up at me from his beloved laptop. He looked a little sleep deprived. I smiled at him and sat down on the only unmade bed. Dean went to the mini fridge and pulled out two glass bottles. He handed me one and cracked open his beer. I did the same with my favorite brand of root beer. _

_ "What's up? Any reason why you can't sleep?" Dean asked. I shrugged, taking a sip from the bottle. _

_ "Probably the constant groaning Dean. We may be used to it but Abbi, well I would hope, isn't used to it." Sam said quietly. Dean nodded._

_ "Probably so. Sorry Abs, next hotel won't be a whore house, I promise." He told me. I smiled and nodded._

"You alright, kiddo?" I jumped at Loki's voice. He was a few feet away from me. I nodded, only to look down.

"Sometimes I miss my cousins. I just wish Dean hadn't gone all crazy protective. We're hunters. Someone is bound to get hurt, always. I don't know why he did that." I said.

"Well, it was the one job that you were really important in. You got hurt because Dean used you as bait. He's probably just as hard if not harder on himself than he is you." Loki told me. I frowned.

"Yeah, maybe. If he would just listen to me though. This wouldn't have happened. Or maybe if I had just listened." I muttered.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not until I meet my father. I just need to ask him something, that's it." I said, walking the rest of the way to the living room.

"What do you want to ask him?" Loki replied.

"If he cares so much why did he let my mom die? If he loves me so much, why did he let me get put in foster care? He could've done something but he didn't I could be living with my mother I would have a father that loved me. Whether it was my real dad or not. I've always dreamed of being a daddy's girl. His little baby. Something he wants to protect with his very life. I wouldn't want him to die, but… Why did he have to be an angel?" I asked the last part to myself.

I realized Dean was like that. He would do anything for me. I had that. I felt so ungrateful. But I can't just show back up! I didn't even know where they were. I closed my eyes stressfully.

I wanted to meet my father. I wanted to put a face to that voice that spoke to me in Bobby's junk yard. I wanted to put a man to the voice and arms that I had felt one night when I was five. He was almost crying! He wasn't a normal angel that's for sure. Angels were described as soldiers, not fathers who called their child 'puppy' and gave them toys and gifts.

Then I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked up with a gasp.

"Loki, some thing's wrong. I think it's about Dean. I need to see if he's okay. Can you find them?" I asked him, standing up. Loki ticked an eyebrow, but he started to focus on something. Loki opened his eyes and heaved out a sigh.

"I-I can't get a lock on them. I'm sorry Abbi." He said shamefully.

"How were you able to get to me?" I asked in reply, starting to fret.

"Uh, your father Abbi, he tells me where you are when I'm not with you." Loki told me.

"My dad would help them right? If they really needed it? I mean other than you Sam and Dean are my whole world. I can't imagine what I would do with myself if I found out something happened to them and I wasn't there. Because if I was there, I would probably be able to stop it." I said. Loki rounded the couch and sat down next to me, giving me a truly concerned look.

"I think he would. But I also think you should get some sleep. Go on back to bed, kiddo. You'll get back to sleep." He told me. I nodded wearily and returned to my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up with the sun in my face like how it used to back at Bobby's. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the bright blue walls of my room in the plantation house. I had been there for three weeks now. Loki had been teaching me…. To be a trickster. I wasn't going to use it for the traditional reasons and Loki knew that. But think of it, a trickster hunter! The monsters better run for the hills. I smiled at the thought. I kicked the blankets off of me and stood up. I went over to my closet and I pulled out one of my skirts and a graphic t-shirt. I pulled them on after a quick shower (well not really, I enjoyed having hot water for more than five minutes to have a short shower) and went out into the rest of the house.

My room was on a secluded branch off of the main house. Loki had told me to go through and pick a room I liked. He had told me where his room was so I didn't stumble upon anything I might find unpleasant. He said this teasingly of course. But I had found the blue room and settled down quite quickly.

I entered the living room, I heard Loki (maybe one of his creations) in the kitchen. So I wandered in that direction. It was Loki.

"Morning Kiddo!" He said, turning from the stove. I smiled.

"Good morning Loki." I told him he gave me a wink and turned back to face the stove.

"What do you want for breakfast for today, Kiddo?" He asked. I shrugged, thinking about it.

"Banana nut muffins." I said, propping my chin on the heel of my hand. Loki gave me a smile.

"Coming right up." He said chirpy, and we sank into our daily routine. But that bad feeling I had lingered like a migraine in the back of my head. Chipping away at my content. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

**A/N: KittyKat6625 needs to be thanked. I woke up this morning to an email politely asking me to update Secrets Untold and I did. So thank you ma'am. But I'll try to get a better pattern for updates down, I swear.**


End file.
